Distracted!
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Ziva has amnesia and thinks she and Tony are much more than just partners. This leads to many awkward, humorous and intensely emotional moments for the entire team, but especially for poor Tony. Gibbs also finds a friend to help him deal with all the stress of this situation. TIVA & Gibbs/Bianca
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : **_

_**She is distracted by thoughts of him and then she is attacked. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them but I do love them… **_

_**Author's Note : **_

_**I had to just write this. I have maybe another 2 or 3 chapters worked out in my head… I will try to update soon. **_

_**Enjoy and let me have your thoughts… **_

-----------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't sleep.

Erotic thoughts of him overflowed in her mind and she realized that she would either have to take a cold shower or engage in some kind of vigorous exercise to relieve the tension that humming through her aroused body.

So she opted to take a run, at 1am in the morning.

As expected the park was deserted and that suited her just fine. Although her aim was to leave thoughts of him safely behind in her apartment, these thoughts refused to be held back.

_His boyish smile… _

_His love of pizza … _

_His fascination with movies… _

She couldn't find any fault with him. He was the exact opposite of her but he complimented her so well. That's why she was so attracted to him. Attracted to …

_His bare chest and firm abs… _

_His broad shoulders… _

_His tousled hair… _

_His hairy butt … _

The run and her thoughts worked to make her hotter causing her lower body to pulse with building need. From their undercover operation she remembered his unique scent, his heated kiss and the feel his warm hands on her sensitized flesh.

_Mmmm, Am I falling in love with you?_ She questioned the thought both thrilled and terrified her.

_But he doesn't see me in that light… _she admitted as she closed her eyes for a few seconds while slowing down to a jog.

That's why she didn't see her attacker until he was almost upon her.

She caught the glint of silver in the moonlight just before it sank into her shoulder. A knee to her diaphragm followed a mere second later and then she was shoved face down against the hard, paved walkway. She tried to retaliate, but the pain in her bleeding shoulder and lack of oxygen in her lungs prevented any movement.

As hands ran over her body, searching for hidden treasures, she thought about the man that distracted her, _Tony… _

When her attacker found nothing of value on her, he growled in exasperation, twisted his hand in her hair and slammed her head hard on to the walkway.

Her skull erupted in a kaleidoscope of pain a second before darkness engulfed her.

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I loved them…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

_**And as always … reviews make me smile…. So keep them coming.**_

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the bullpen Tony and McGee looked at each other, wondering where Ziva was.

"She's never this late." McGee comments.

"Yeah, the only time she's been this late was when she was on the run from the FBI." Tony remembered.

Just then the elevator dinged and out stepped Ziva. She looked pale, her eyes sunken and her step slower then usual. Her hair was draped across half her forehead and tied in a pony at the nape of her neck and she wore a long black jacket, buttoned up to her throat.

"Rough night, _Zee-vah_?" Tony chirped.

"No!" Ziva replied too quickly and in a tone that warned, don't ask again.

"Are you okay Ziva?" McGee asked as he came to stand in front of her desk.

"I'm fine, as right as grain."

"It's as right as rain, Ziva. Not grain." McGee corrected as Tony stared at her and tried to decide whether he liked her new hairstyle or not. He actually preferred it when her hair was left loose over her shoulders and he often imagined running his fingers through her silky strands. Of course, if he ever tried that, Ziva would most probably break his arm.

"Whatever! We better get back to work before Gibbs gets here." Ziva said as she turned her computer on and proceeded to ignore the two men standing in front of her.

Tony and McGee exchanged a look before moving back to their desks. Tony continued watching Ziva and he noted that she looked … exhausted. She also looked like she was in pain.

_Ziva, what's going on with you? _

_Why won't you tell me?_

Ziva felt like she hadn't slept in a year. Her head pounded in rhythm with her heart and her shoulder burned, making all and any movement of that arm impossible. She shuddered when she remembered what had happened the previous night.

-------------------------------------------

She'd come awake suddenly to intense pain. It had taken a good 10 minutes before she was able to sit up and access the seriousness of her injuries. She knew that she'd suffered a concussion but she didn't know how badly her shoulder had been hurt. She was also frozen and would have suffered from exposure had she lain on the ground any longer.

She knew that she should have called for help, but in her haste to escape her thoughts about Tony, she'd left home without her cell phone. When she finally stood up and the park around her stopped spinning, she'd walked slow and steady back to her apartment.

Once there she'd taken a shot of whiskey then headed to the bathroom to see the damage. The gash in her hairline oozed blood and the raw flesh around it was already turning purple. As she shrugged out of her clothes, she gasped at the amount of blood staining her sweater, and the wound was still bleeding. It wasn't a wide cut, but it was deep. She made short work of cleaning and dressing her wounds, before heading back into her bedroom and passing out from exhaustion.

This morning she had woken up stiff and bruised and she suspected that she was running a fever. Then she realized that she had overslept, so instead of cleaning and checking the wounds again, she simply dressed and tried her best to conceal them. She prayed that they wouldn't get a case, so that she could give herself a chance to heal.

------------------------------------------

"Gear up!" Gibbs ordered as he rushed into the bullpen, heading for his desk.

_Great! So much for not going out into the field today_, Ziva mentally moaned.

"What we got, Boss?" Tony asked.

"A dead Marine in Shenandoah Park. McGee, you're with me. Tony, Ziva follow in the van and someone get Ducky." Gibbs ordered as he and McGee entered the elevator.

Tony looked at Ziva. Her eyes were closed, her brows drawn tightly together.

"Ziva, you okay?" Tony asked, for the first time genuine concern coming through in his voice.

Ziva snapped her eyes open and took a second to focus on him.

"Yes, let's go." She said as she grabbed her bag with her uninjured hand and followed him to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------

"So Zee-vah, who was he?" Tony asked as he drove the van.

"Who, he?" Ziva asked, her arching head making it impossible for her to follow Tony's line of questioning.

"The _'he'_ that kept you up all night." Tony smirked.

"What makes you think I was with someone last night?" Ziva asked an involuntary blush colouring her pale cheeks.

"Ah ha, see I was right. You were with someone."

_Damn it! I have no reason to react like a jealous boyfriend! But why the hell do I feel like one?_

"What did he do? Lead you on and then leave you at the 11th hour, pining for his touch." Tony laughed, fishing for more details and dreading them at the same time. He was terribly attracted to Ziva but there was no way he would ever admit that. For one thing she would never believe him and for another, Gibbs would kill him for breaking rule number 12.

Ziva glared at him as she remembered how her heated thoughts had distracted and frustrated her to such a degree that she had become the victim of a bloody two bit mugger. She, _Ziva David_, trained assassin, had almost been taken out and all because she was fixated on the gorgeous, sexy, irritating, annoying man sitting next to her.

The worst part of this whole scenario was that he was clueless. The Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo couldn't see what was right in front of his nose!

"Tony, shut up and drive." Ziva growled frustration and pain getting to her.

Tony looked at her, taken aback by her growl.

_Something's up with you and I'm going to find out what! _He promised himself.

He covertly watched her during the rest of the drive and noticed that she kept pulling her hair over her forehead. He also noticed that she kept using her left hand when she was right handed. Her right hand lay limp in her lap. She still wore her jacket, buttoned up to her neck and her face was tense. Every time they hit an uneven patch of road, her left hand would wrap around her right elbow as if to brace it against further jarring.

_Ziva what are you hiding?_ Tony wondered as they neared the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The drive jarred Ziva's injuries badly so by the time they reached the park, Ziva excused herself and rushed to the ladies room and promptly threw up. Then she took 2 aspirins and made sure that her hair was in order and covered her head wound before she went back out to Tony.

Tony observed as she walked back from the ladies room. She was pale, except for the intense red at her cheeks and chin. She looked dazed and didn't hear him the first time he called out to her.

When she finally reached him, he asked her again, "You sick or something Ziva?"

"No!" Ziva insisted. "Where're Gibbs and McGee?"

"They're heading towards the scene. It's about 2 miles that way." Tony replied as he grabbed his bags and started walking in that direction.

Ziva looked at her bags with dismay. _How am I going to carry these two bags on a 2 mile uphill hike?_

She growled as she placed the strap of one bag over her left shoulder, while lifting the second bag in her left hand. Then she followed Tony. They walked in silence for half a mile, Tony slowing his pace discretely while allowing her to catch up to him. He observed as she struggled to hang onto her gear and it seemed like her right hand and arm were useless to help.

As Tony pondered this, Ziva walked past him. She knew that she was running a fever now as she felt sweat trickled down the valley between her breasts despite the November wind blowing in her face. Her vision swam and the landscape in front of her broke into many dimensions and then condensed back into one, numerous times. Her right shoulder was on fire and when she had checked earlier, she had found blood seeping through her bandages, staining her shirt.

_I can't let them know what happened. If I tell them I was mugged, they will have a million questions:_

_What were you doing out at that time?_

_How did he get the drop on you?_

_Where were your weapons, your gun, knife?_

_Why didn't you fight back?_

_Why didn't you call us?_

_Why didn't you report it?_

_Why didn't you go to the ER?_

_Why?_

_Why? _

_Why?_

_Because I was fantasizing about Tony doing X-rated things to me and making me cry out in ecstasy and that's why I was distracted._

Now exhaustion joined her growing list of problems and the whole park started spinning madly around her. Her breathing became ragged and the heavy bags on her left shoulder started pulling her down over the mountain side.

"_ZIVA!!!"_ Tony cried out in horror as he watched her tumble down the side of the mountain like a rag doll.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. You guys are great.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

---------------------------------------------

Ducky and Palmer stopped short when they heard Tony's bloodcurdling cry, _"Ziva!!!"_

"Mr. Palmer, get my bag." Ducky urged as he walked faster up the incline.

Tony's heart felt like it would explode when he finally caught sight of Ziva. She lay a few hundred yards below him, her body almost hidden by the dense foliage.

_I have to reach her!_

_She better be alive!_

_Damn it Ziva, why didn't you tell me something was wrong with you?_

"_Wooohoooo!"_ Tony gasped as he lost his footing and went barreling down the mountain side.

Ducky observed this and gasped. He retrieved his phone and called Jethro.

"Duck, where are you? Have you seen DiNozzo and David? They should've been here by now." Gibbs growled. He wasn't a very patient man on the best of days and today wasn't a good day by any means.

"Jethro, Anthony and Ziva have just tumbled down the mountain side. I can see both of them and they're not moving."

"What! I'll be right there." Gibbs replied as the phone went dead.

Tony groaned as he became aware of a myriad of aches and pains pulsing through his body. He felt the stickiness on his cheek and realized he must have cut it on the way down. Slowly he lifted his head and looked around.

_Ziva!_

She lay a few feet away from him, pale and unconscious. And then Tony saw the bruise on her forehead and her right arm was twisted at an odd angle. He pulled himself up and yelped in pain.

_Shit, my wrist's either sprained or broken. And my ribs … Ouch!_

Cradling his wrist and keeping his arm against his side, he stood up with a grimace and made his way to Ziva.

"Anthony, are you okay?" Ducky's concerned voice floated down to him.

"Yeah, Ducky. But Ziva's out cold and I think her arm's broken." Tony called back.

"Hang on DiNozzo. The EMT's are on their way." Gibbs called out as he started down the mountain side, Ducky, bag in hand, a few feet behind him. Jimmy stood watching them hoping that neither the old ME nor the seasoned agent would get hurt.

Tony kneeled next to Ziva and felt for a pulse. It was there, steady if a bit shallow. As he moved her hair off her forehead to look at her head wound, he noted that she was iced cold. Yes it was November, but she shouldn't have been this cold. Next he unzipped her NCIS jacket to see if she had any other injuries.

"Shit, you're bleeding." Tony swore.

Not bothering with modesty, he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulder. There he found her makeshift bandage soaked with blood. Lifting the bandage he found an angry raw wound.

"What the hell happened to you and why didn't you tell me." Tony admonished as he clamped his hand over her wound causing her to moan out in pain.

"Shhh, Ziva. I'm here. You're going to be okay." Tony murmured pulling her clothes tightly around her in an effort to keep her warm.

Gibbs and Ducky arrived with no mishaps a few moments later. Ducky immediately started examining Ziva.

"Oh Dear. These wounds to her head and shoulder were sustained at least 6 to 10 hours ago."

"What? And she didn't tell me." Gibbs growled in anger.

One of his team had most likely been attacked and he hadn't been informed. That really pissed him off.

"I know exactly how you feel Boss." Tony mumbled in response.

Gibbs looked at him in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He just removed a gauze dressing from Ducky's bag and pressed it to Tony's bleeding cheek. Tony nodded his thanks before turning his attention back to Ziva.

"Where else you hurt DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked noting the pain lines around Tony's eyes.

"I'm okay Boss." Tony lied.

His wrist and side were on fire but right now his only concern was Ziva.

"Yeah, right." Gibbs replied, knowing that Tony was lying.

As Ducky's hand moved over her leg, Ziva hissed in pain and turned her head into Tony's thigh.

"Her right tibia's broken and she could have internal bleeding and that right shoulder's dislocated."

"Shit!" Tony swore.

_I should have done something._

_I knew that you weren't well and I let you carry those bloody bags._

_Then I let you take a dive off the mountain._

_Ziva, damn it, I could have lost you today._

"Palmer, where the hell are those EMT's?" Gibbs shouted.

"They'll be here in a few minutes Agent Gibbs." Palmer replied.

Ziva remained unconscious, her face turned into Tony thigh, her shallow breathe sending shivers down his leg. Tony continued calling himself every kind of an idiot as his eyes remained glued to Ziva's face.

The EMT's arrived a few moments later and pushed the 3 NCIS man away so that they could work on Ziva. They cut her jacket away and dressed her shoulder wound. Next they stabilized her neck, shoulder and right leg before moving her to a stretcher. They hooked her up to a portable oxygen supply and an IV line was inserted into her left arm.

"We're taking her to Bethesda. Sir, do you want us to take a look at your arm and side?" The EMT asked as he noticed how Tony cradled his left arm and favoured his left side.

"No." Tony replied.

"Yes. DiNozzo, ride with them. You can check him out on route." Gibbs ordered taking Tony by his right arm and leading him up the mountain side.

---------------------------------------------------

On route, the EMT confirmed that Tony's wrist was sprained and his ribs were either bruised or fractured. He wrapped Tony's wrist, placing an icepack over it. Next he wrapped his side tightly before cleaning the cut on his cheek and dressing it. He suggested hooking up an IV line but Tony refused. Following that he gave Tony a shot of Myprodol despite Tony's protests that he didn't need it.

Once the EMT was done Tony turned his attention back to Ziva, praying that she would wake up soon.

The EMT also turned back to Ziva and started listing her injuries and vital signs for the Trauma room so that they could prepare for their arrival.

"Female, Caucasian, head wound, possible concussion, with dislocated humerus and stab wound to right deltoid, infected, fractured tibia, skin intact. Temps 102, BP 95 over 65, pulse 70, pupils sluggish. Second patient, Caucasian Male, sprained wrist and possible fracture to 5, 6, 7 vertebrosternal ribs, Temps 98, BP 130 over 95, pulse 102, pupils responsive. E.T.A. 25 minutes."

Tony reached out and gasped Ziva's left hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her cold knuckles.

_Hang in there baby, everything's going to be okay. _

_I promise, I going to help you get through this. _

_I'm not going to leave you for one second._

---------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Next one is the hospital scene and Tony reveals more of his feelings.**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. I really appreciate it. **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Review Soon… Thanks! **_

--------------------------------------------------------

At Bethesda, Tony and Ziva were both rushed into the ER. Tony's eyes remained glued to Ziva's face. He watched as her clothes were cut away from her body and a team of doctors started attending to her various injuries.

"Get me a CT scan of her head and x-rays of the rest of her body. Then prep OR 4. Get Jeremy and Madeline to scrub in. We're to set that arm before looking at her leg. She has a concussion so we need to get in and out quickly" A doctor stated.

"Ouch!" Tony jerked as firm hands turned his wrist over.

He was shocked at how swollen his wrist was now that the nurse had removed the dressing.

"Sorry about that. Sandra, I want x-rays of this wrist stat. Now let's take a look at your side." Dr Rogers said as he lifted Tony's shirt.

Tony's side was terribly bruised and a bit swollen.

"Sandra, we'll need X-rays of his side too. Hook up an IV and give him 20cc of Toradol. Place him in Cubicle 2 when you're done." Dr Rogers stated.

Tony's attention was once again centred on Ziva. She looked so pale, so unlike the mischievous, sexy woman he knew her to be.

_Oh God Ziva. Please wake up baby! _

From this distance he got to see snip bits of her body as the Doctors and nurses moved around her. What scared him was the fact that she was so still despite the poking and prodding of the doctors and nurses.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to help you out of your shirt and then I'm going to hook you up to an IV line." Sandra said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't need an IV line." Tony stated as she pulled his shirt off.

"Mmm, that's a pretty bad bruise and if your ribs are fractured, Dr Rogers will be prescribing anti-inflammatories and pain meds. That would mean at least 2 or 3 shots. I will have to administer them separately so I hope you don't mind being pricked a few times. The alternative would be one prick to get the IV in place and then I will be able to administer all your meds through the IV. So what would you prefer?" Sandra asked.

Tony looked at her and sighed. "IV's fine."

"Good choice. Now, lie down." Sandra ordered as she got everything she needed.

"Okay. This will sting a bit." She warned as she tapped the back of Tony's right wrist and identified a large enough vein. Then she slipped the IV needle deep into the vein causing Tony to wince.

"There we go. Now, a shot of Toradol for pain and inflammation." Sandra picked up the syringe, plunged the needle into the IV line and administered the med.

"How does your head feel." She asked as she examined his eyes. He grimaced as the light sent shooting pain through his head...

"It's fine." Tony lied, rapidly blinking before looking towards Ziva again.

"Where…." Tony asked as he sat up suddenly. _"Aaahhh!"_

"Agent DiNozzo, please lie down." As she placed her hands on Tony's shoulders forcing him back down.

"Where's my partner?" Tony asked through gritted teeth.

"She's on her way to the radiology department. Thereafter she'll be going into surgery." Sandra replied as she wheeled Tony out of the ER.

The X-rays were taken within 20 minutes and Tony was wheeled back to the ER, Cubicle 2 to await Dr Rogers return.

What frustrated him was no one could tell him how Ziva was doing. The longer he waited the more irritated he became. He wondered if Gibbs and McGee had finished processing the crime scene and he wished that Abby or even Ducky were around to give him company. Waiting like this was going to drive him crazy.

He lay back and closed his eyes as he thought about Ziva. He remembered her first day at NCIS, the way she had unwrapped her long hair and how he had been so tempted to touch her silky soft strands. He remembered how her crazy driving made him throw up. He remembered their undercover operation where he had gotten to touch and feel more then just her hair. And where, he had tasted her lips for the first time.

_Ziva, I'm so crazy about you. And I have to tell you. You probably don't have any feeling for me, but now after almost losing you, I have to tell you. _Tony decided.

When he opened his eyes again he realised that 30 minutes had passed.

_I have to find out how you're doing! _

Tony pushed himself quickly off the bed, causing his ribs to shout out in protest.

_"Aarrgghh, damn it."_ Tony growled as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Agent DiNozzo, please get back onto the bed." Dr Rogers ordered.

"What took you so long Doc?" Tony asked as Sandra helped him onto the bed.

"We had an emergency. Okay, your X-rays reveal that you have fractured two ribs, vertebrosternal ribs 6 and 7. They should heal on their own so we'll just bind them tightly and give you anti- inflammatories to help them heal. Unfortunately, you are going to have to go into surgery to repair your wrist."

"What? The EMT said it was just a sprain." Tony gasped.

"I'm afraid, it's worse then that. You have a scaphoid bone fracture. The bone will need to be reset under general anaesthetic and your hand will have to remain immobilized in a cast for at least 6 weeks." Dr Rogers explained as he showed Tony the x-rays.

_Damn it! Gibbs is going to love this… And just how the hell am I going to take care of Ziva with a busted wrist… _Tony thought as he looked as his swollen wrist.

"Tony, you have to have this surgery, else it could affect the use of your hand." Dr Rogers said.

"Okay." Tony sighed. "When do you want to do it."

"When last did you eat?"

"At 7am."

"We'll get you admitted and into a ward now. Sandra, book an OR for 3pm today." Dr Rogers stated before leaving the cubicle.

"Is there any news on my partner?" Tony anxiously asked Sandra.

"She's still in surgery. Once I have you settled, I'll get an update on her." Sandra promised.

"Thanks. Can you arrange for us to share a room?" Tony asked, the idea easing some of the tension in his mind.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. That is unless she has to spend the night in the ICU."

Sandra's words made Tony's blood run cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony waited in his ward for another hour with no news about Ziva. He was going stir crazy and his pain meds seemed to be wearing off because his wrist and side were throbbing with pain.

He was also feeling abandoned. Neither, Gibbs nor McGee, Ducky or even Abby had called him to get an update.

_None of them care. _

_They're all too busy with their own little lives. _

_So what if Ziva's been in surgery for almost 2 hours. _

_So what if I'm going to go into surgery within the next few hours. _

_It doesn't matter. _

"Agent DiNozzo, your partner's in recovery right now. She pulled through the surgery without any complications. Her shoulder and leg have been reset and she is on a strong cocktail of antibiotics to deal with the infection from the knife wound to her shoulder. The doctors are still a bit concerned about her head injury because that can be tricky some times. But don't worry okay. She will be moved into this room within the next 30 minutes."

"Thank you Sandra." Tony replied.

_Ziva's going to be okay. _he repeated this mantra as he waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the recovery room Ziva came awake, disorientated and shivering in pain.

"Officer David, can you hear me?" a woman with a mask over her face asked.

_Officer David? _

"Ziva, honey can you squeezed my hand. That's a good girl."

_Ziva? Yes, my name's Ziva… _

Ziva couldn't keep her eyes open. The lights were too bright and her head hurt.

_"Pain…"_ Ziva murmured.

"Yes, honey. I'm giving you a shot of Morphine right now. You'll feel better soon."

_"Mmmm."_ Ziva moaned.

"Ziva, you're in the recovery room at Bethesda Hospital. You've just come through surgery, honey."

_Surgery? _

_What happened to me? _

"Honey, can you open your eyes and look at me?" The woman in the mask asked.

"That's it honey." The nurse praised as she checked Ziva's vital signs glad to note that she was stable.

_"Where's…. my …. husband…?_ Ziva whispered her throat dry.

"Husband, Honey?" The nurse looked puzzled.

_"Yes, Tony … Tony DiNozzo." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Hope you liked the last line…… **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter… It's going to be so interesting…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. **_

_**This story is just growing and turning of it's own volition and I hope that you guys are still enjoying it.**_

_**Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review ASAP. Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes passed slowly and Tony became agitated as he waited for Ziva to be brought into the room.

_What's taking so long?_

_Is she okay?_

_I hate this! Damn it…I need to know that she's okay._

"Tony!" Abby shrieked as she rushed into his room and hugged him tightly.

"Argh!" Tony gasped, pain sizzling through his bruised side.

"Oh, Sorry." Abby whispered jumping back.

"Its… okay." Tony gasped.

His side was on fire and his wrist throbbed mercilessly.

"Gibbs insisted that I start processing the evidence before coming to see you." Abby said by way of explanation.

"It's no big deal Abs." Tony replied but he was annoyed, very annoyed by the lack of concern on Gibbs' and the rest of the team's part.

"Hey, Tony." McGee greeted as he entered the room.

"McGee." Tony replied coolly. He didn't mean to be this way. But for once he couldn't seem to get his casual ' DiNozzo' mask in place.

McGee and Abby exchanged glances suprised by Tony's tone.

"Anthony, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked as he entered the room.

"Fine." Tony replied. Ducky raised a brow before picking up Tony's file.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted, his eyes taking in the anger, frustration and pain in Tony's eyes.

"How is he, Duck.?" Gibbs asked a moment later as Tony started fidgeting.

"Oh dear. It's worse than we thought." Ducky replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs growled as he looked over Ducky's shoulder at the file.

"My wrists busted. I'm heading into surgery in an hour." Tony stated in an indifferent tone.

"Oh Tony. My poor baby." Abby cooed. "I told you to let me come and see him but you said no. You said it was just a sprain." She accused Gibbs as she strokes Tony's head.

Her words warmed Tony and seeing Gibbs squirm a bit also lightened his mood.

"Abby, the EMT said it was a sprain. Had I known it was something worse, I would have been here myself." Gibbs heatedly replied.

"And DiNozzo, why didn't you tell me." Gibbs turned his eyes on Tony.

"Boss, you had a case and you were already two agents down." Tony replied.

"I don't care, you should have called me!"

_Damn it, doesn't he understand how important he is to me. Yes, I'm gruff and demanding and I can be a real bastard at times, but he knows that I always look out for my own._

The room was charged with tension. Tony felt that Gibbs should have called him. But he also admitted that he should have informed Gibbs but he had been too distracted by Ziva and his feelings for her.

The tension was broken by the arrival of a nurse.

"It's time for your premed, Agent DiNozzo. This will help you relax and make you drowsy." She said as she handed him the pill and a small sip of water.

"We'll be taking him into surgery in the next 45 minutes. Can one of you help him into this gown?" she asked.

"I'll help him." Gibbs stated surprising everyone in room.

"Timothy, I suggest you and Abigail get a few coffees and a bite to eat, while I go and check on Ziva." Ducky stated as they left the room.

"Boss, I'll manage." Tony stated, embarrassed when Gibbs started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Gibbs ignored him, as he gently removed Tony's shirt from his uninjured arm, making sure not to pull on the IV line. Next be moved to Tony's other side and slipped the shirt over Tony's injured wrist. Tony tried not to give any outward sign of his discomfort but Gibbs could see it in the tight set of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes.

"I hate wearing these things." Tony complained as Gibbs slipped the gown over his arms and proceeded to tie it in the back. As Gibbs moved towards Tony's pants, Tony stood up and murmured, "I've got it, Boss."

But the premed was already taking effect and Gibbs had to reach out to steady Tony as he swayed. Once again ignoring Tony's protested Gibbs undid his pants and pushed them down his legs. Tony was touched and yet embarrassed by this. But he knew that he didn't what anyone other then Gibbs taking care of him like this, like a father takes care of his son.

"Lie down, Tony." Gibbs orders.

Tony's eyes were already closing when his head hit the pillow. Gibbs covered him with a blanket before moving to stand at the window.

_What am I going to do with you DiNozzo?_

_You can't see how much I care and I don't know how you show you that I care. _

_Ruffling your hair, kissing your brow and holding your hand will throw both of us out of our element. _

_But I need you to know._

_I need you to understand …how much you mean to me. _

Gibbs turned back to the bed to look at Tony. He was asleep now. Whatever they gave him must have been pretty strong. Gibbs approached the bed, lifted his hand and gently stroked Tony's brow. He smiled at the soft sigh that left Tony's lips and the way he turned his head into Gibbs' touch.

_You'll be fine, Son. I'll make sure of it. _Gibbs promised.

A few moments later, a nurse returned to take Tony to the OR. As Gibbs prepared to follow, Ziva was wheeled into the room. Ducky walked in behind her.

"Sir, are you her Father?" The nurse asked.

Gibbs smiled and replied, "No, I'm her Boss, Agent Gibbs."

"Can you contact her father for us?" A Doctor asked as she walked into the room.

She was in her early thirties, shapely, with red hair and green eyes.

"Why, what's wrong with Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"I am listed as her next of kin, Doctor…" Gibbs asked, worry for Ziva making him edgy.

"Dr Amanda Munroe. Okay Agent Gibbs, Dr Mallard. We have set her shoulder and leg. Both will remain in a caste for at least 6 weeks. The stab wound…"

"What stab wound?" Gibbs asked in shock, his eyes moving over Ziva's pale face.

"The stab wound to her right shoulder. It is infected. We've cleaned and dressed it and we've got her on a cocktail of antibiotics to curb the infection."

"Oh dear Ziva." Ducky sighed as she patted her hand like a dotting grandfather.

_Damn it Ziva. What happened to you?_ Gibbs wanted to shout.

"What I'm really concerned about is her head wound. She has a severe concussion."

"Haemorrhaging and swelling?" Ducky asked

"No but she was really disorientated earlier. And she kept asking for her husband."

"_Husband?"_ Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, husband. In fact she became rather hysterical so I had to up her meds to get her to calm down."

"Did you mention her husband's name?" Ducky asked.

"She said it is Tony DiNozzo." Dr Munroe said.

Gibbs stared at her in shock for the first time his emotions were visible for anyone who wished to look. Ducky's jaw dropped open and her didn't know what to say.

"Do you know this man?" Amanda asked.

"He's my senior field agent." Gibbs replied.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Ducky added.

"So are they married?"

"They better not be." Gibbs growled, not sure what to believe.

_Are Tony and Ziva together?_

_Is it possible they were secretly married?_

Just then Abby and McGee returned coffee in hand.

"Abby, tell me the truth." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, what are you talking about?" Abby asked as her eyes looked over Ziva.

"Abigail, are Tony and Ziva _married?"_ Ducky asked.

"_What!!!" _Both McGee and Abby gasped.

"Just answer the question, Abs." Gibbs growled.

"No Gibbs. Tony would have told me. There is no way that they're married." Abby replied.

"Thank God." McGee gasped.

"You can say that again." Gibbs replied.

"That still leaves us with a problem. Ziva thinks that Tony's her husband. Based on her reaction earlier, it would be detrimental to her health to say that he is not. We need to monitor her for the next few days and watch her head wound to make sure that there is no physiological reason for her confusion. Then we will have to get her professional help and reveal the truth to her." Dr Amanda stated.

"Doctor, what are you actually saying?" Abby asked.

"The kind Doctor is saying that we have to pretend that Anthony and Ziva are married." Ducky stated.

"What?" Abby gasped.

"Oh boy." McGee whispered.

"Actually, Anthony will have to do most of the pretending." Ducky said.

"And Ziva's going to kill him when she gets her memory back." McGee said.

"But he'll be doing it to protect her, to help her." Abby said.

"But pretending to be married… Yes, she's going to kill him and then she's going to kill the rest of us." McGee stated it with conviction.

"It's can't be help. She could become hysterical and that could aggravate her condition. Besides she's suffered through so much and she needs time to heal." Dr Amanda insisted.

"The Doctor's right. Now who's going to tell Anthony?" Ducky asked.

Everyone turned to Gibbs, who had been quiet up to that point.

_Two injured agents._

_Broken bones and infections._

_Don't you think that was enough?_ Gibbs asked his maker.

_Did you have to throw in this added complication?_

_How the hell are we going to get through this?_

"Jethro?" Ducky asked, seeing the questions flirting through his eyes.

"I'll tell him." Gibbs stated.

"Call me as soon as he's in recovery, before you bring him into this room." Gibbs instructed the doctor.

"Will do, Agent Gibbs. I'll also get Dr Bianca Shore to speak to you, Tony and the rest of your team to give you a few tips on how to deal with this situation."

"Thank you Dr Munroe." Ducky said as Gibbs left the room.

"Gibbs where…" Abby asked.

"Coffee," He called back, walking down the corridor.

_Strong, black Coffee's what I need._

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Stay tuned for Tony's reaction in the next chapter. **_

_**And reviews keep me motivated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews and I'm thrilled that you guys love this story.**_

_**Just a note regarding the patient files: In South Africa the files are left in a box at the end of each patient's bed and not at the nurse's station. At least this has been my experience when my loved ones have been in hospital. **_

_**Any way here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks!**_

----------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs returned finishing one coffee and starting on the next. As he entered the waiting room, he found a doctor speaking to Ducky, McGee and Abby.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…." Abby called out indicating that he should sit next to her.

"Jethro this is Dr Bianca Shore. Dr Shore, this is Agent Gibbs."

Bianca turned to Gibbs with a beautiful smile on heart shaped face. Gibbs smiled back noting her attractive eyes.

"Agent Gibbs, you have a bit of a problem on your hands."

"Tell me about it."

"Gibbs, Dr Shore was telling us what she thinks could be wrong with Ziva." McGee stated.

"So what is it?" Gibbs prompted.

"Firstly I have viewed Ziva's CT scan and CAT scan results and at this stage there is no visible physical attribute for her condition. That leads me to think that this is a psychological condition. I will need you to confirm if she has been under undue stress lately and whether she has been acting differently then she usually does."

"Doctor, putting your life on the line day in and day out is highly stressful." Gibbs replied.

"I've noticed her getting lost in her thoughts. I've also seen her watching Tony quiet often." McGee said.

"I haven't noticed a major change but I would say that she's more quiet then usual." Abby said.

"I've noticed that she's lost a bit of weight and she is more tired then usual, like she's not sleeping well." Ducky stated.

Bianca made notes of everything as Gibbs listened and wondered how he had missed all of that.

"Do you know if she's suffered any personal tragedy in the last few weeks or months? Also could this be the anniversary of some traumatic event?" Bianca asked.

Gibbs sat up straighter as he thought about Kate's murder and how Ziva had killed, Ari, her own brother, to save him. But that had been during July and they were in November.

"I could run a search?" McGee started to say as Abby said, "We should ask Director Sheppard."

"I'll run the search and speak to Jenny." Gibbs insisted.

When everyone looked at him like he had suddenly grown horns, he growled, "What!"

"Jethro is right. This is a personal matter and it would be uncomfortable for either of you to be prying in Ziva's past." Ducky nodded.

"Actually that's a good idea. As her Boss you should be privy to her past. I would like to speak to you more about what to look for once we're alone." Dr Shore stated.

"Okay, now what about Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you know if Tony and Ziva have ever been in a relationship?" Bianca asked.

"No way!" Abby insisted.

"No, they tend to annoy each other most of the time." McGee said.

"I've seen Ziva looking at Tony with … well with something more then just one colleague looking at another. Mind you, I've seen the same with Tony." Ducky stated.

McGee, Abby and Gibbs looked at him waiting for further explanation.

"It's not blatant, but subtle when the other is unaware." Ducky stated.

Gibbs remembered two incidents where Ziva had been staring at Tony, a look of … longing on her face. He also remembered how Ziva would be standing behind Tony and she would bite his ear or lick his cheek, playfully of course.

_Could there be more to this? _Gibbs wondered. _And if there is more, how is Tony going to feel about pretending to be Ziva's husband?_

"I will have to speak to Tony about his real feeling, because pretending to be married, especially if he already has feels for Ziva, could lead to problems later on." Bianca stated, making more notes.

"What if Tony refuses?" McGee asked.

"It will be very difficult for Ziva to cope with that. In her mind, Tony is her husband. She was already distraught that he wasn't there when she woke up so much so that the doctors had to sedate her. If she wakes up and he tells her that they are not married, that could push her over the edge and she could remain locked in this state of rejection for a very long time. That's another thing you need check on Agent Gibbs. Was Ziva ever rejected by a significant other? When and who was involved and how did she react?"

"I'll get what ever information you need." Gibbs stated realizing that this could be a major problem for Ziva, Tony and the rest of the team.

"There's one other thing to be aware of. Ziva may or may not recognize you. And if she does recognize you, she may think you mean something else to her. She sees Tony, her partner as her husband. Hence she could see the rest of you in different roles. So don't react with surprise and let her tell you who she thinks you are before you tell her who you are." Dr Shore warned as Abby gasped and McGee's jaw dropped open. Gibbs glared off into the distance. Ducky was the only one looking at Bianca, nodding his understanding.

"Okay, let's get back to how Tony will have to handle this situation." Bianca stated.

"Yes, Tony will have to most difficult role to play." Ducky agreed.

Bianca spoke to Gibbs and the rest of the team for another 15 minutes, before a nurse came to inform Gibbs that Tony was awake and in recovery.

--------------------------------------------------

Tony's hand throbbed mercilessly, sending shooting pain up and down his arm and causing his fingers to cramp. The nurse next to him kept prodding him insisting that he open his eyes and talk to her. He wasn't interested in being awake and talking at the moment, not with the way he was feeling. He wished that she would just pump him full of schedule 7 drugs and knock him out.

Moments later he was being prodded again. He hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes until he was forced to open them again.

_"Boss?"_ Tony rasped his throat dry.

"How you feeling, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked assessing Tony's coherence.

"Great… Well maybe not great… Okay, I feel like crap." Tony mumbled as Gibbs' eyebrows rose in response to his various replies.

"Tony, I need you to listen to me."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

Then he remembered Ziva. He hadn't seen her since she went into surgery.

_Oh God! _

_Ziva! _

_Was there a complication? _

_Are you hurt worse than I thought? _

_Are you in a coma? _

_Are she… No!!! _

"DiNozzo, calm down." Gibbs ordered as Tony's heart monitor started beeping incessantly in response to his rising blood pressure.

_"Boss, Ziva?"_ Tony whispered his eyes locked with Gibbs.

"Tony do you have feelings for Ziva?" Gibbs asked as the nurse administered something through Tony's IV line.

_"What?"_ Tony gasped, shocked by the question.

_Did I talk in my sleep or something? _

_Why the hell would Gibbs be asking me this? _

_If his asking me this, does that mean that Ziva's okay? _

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs watched closely wondering if Tony was even aware of whether or not he had feelings for Ziva or how deep those feelings were.

"No! ... _No Boss_. I mean I care about her. She's my partner. But, that's it nothing more. _Why?"_ Tony asked the pain in his wrist subsiding marginally.

"I need your to watch Ziva's six."

"What do you mean? _What's wrong with Ziva?"_ Tony tried to sit up but Gibbs and the nurse held him down.

"Tony, calm down!" Gibbs ordered.

_"Boss, just tell me what's wrong. What's happened to Ziva?"_ Tony gasped his bruised ribs aching in response to his sudden movement.

_Damn it, he does have feelings for her. _

_It's written all over his face. _

_How the hell are we going to get through this? _

_Bianca's going to have to help Tony and Ziva. That's it!_ Gibbs decided.

"Tony, Ziva has a severe concussion with some memory loss and confusion."

_"Memory loss, confusion!_ How bad is it? Does she remember us, the team?_"_ Tony gasped.

"I don't know if she remembers the team. But she does remember you."

Tony thought about that for a second, not sure whether to be thrilled or worried.

"I guess that if she remembers me that must be a good thing." Tony stated relaxing a notch.

"Yeah, you would think so except for one minor detail." Gibbs looked closely at Tony.

"What minor detail?" Tony asked a frown marring his brow.

"She thinks you're her husband."

Tony's eyes rounded in shock, his heart monitor started a rock and roll tempo and the nurse returned to his side and checked his vital signs.

"Boss, I think these meds are affecting my hearing. Did you just say she thinks I'm … me … Tony DiNozzo… _am her HUSBAND_!"

"Yes, Tony. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No. But I hope you told her the truth." Tony gasped.

_This is crazy. _

_The world's going crazy. _

_Everything is just going…crazy!!!! _

_I know what it is. I'm still under anesthetic and I'm trapped in the Twilight Zone. _

_Tooodoootooodoootooodooo toodoodoo… _

"DiNozzo, I didn't. And neither will you." Gibbs stated firmly.

_"What!?!"_ Tony growled, totally confused now.

_Never mind the Twilight Zone. _

_This is the Outer Limit! _

_Do not adjust your TV set or your sound. _

_What you are about to hear and see… _

"DiNozzo, listen to me. You will pretend to be Ziva's husband and we will all pretend that you are a couple."

"Boss, are you okay? Nurse I think you need to call a Doctor. My Boss here's having a nervous breakdown." Tony stated looking at Gibbs like he was suddenly senile.

"Ziva's going through a psychological event that has messed with her mind and has led to this confusion. The Doctor thinks that if we tell her the truth, she could go into denial and feel rejected and have a total mental collapse. She woke up from anesthetic asking specifically for you, her husband and she had to be sedated when she became hysterical. So this is an order. You will pretend to be Ziva's husband until the doctor's are able to help her through this episode. And if you even think about taking advantage of her while she is in this state you'll have me to answer to. And it you hurt her you'll have me to answer to. Do you understand DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice had a certain edge to it.

Tony swallowed a few times as he processed Gibbs' words.

Ziva was in trouble and he was the one she had selected to help her through this. He was wild about her and he always fantasized about being with her, holding her, touching her, kissing her. Now he would have to pretend to be her husband and by rights he should be able to hold her, touch her and kiss her. But if he did and Gibbs caught him, he would be a dead man.

"DiNozzo?"

"Boss, what if she takes advantage of me and more importantly when she finds out about this façade and she will find out, who's going to save me from her?"

"DiNozzo, I'll have your six. Now get some rest. Ziva's still asleep and you will be sharing a room with her." Gibbs smiled as he ran a hand across Tony's head, his only indication that he really appreciated what Tony was about to do.

Tony was deeply touched by Gibbs' subtle show of emotion and said, "Don't worry Boss. I'll help Ziva through this."

"I know you will and I'm glad she chose you." Gibbs smiled before walking out of the recovery room.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Next chapter sees Tony and Ziva in the same room…. **_

_**So stay tuned and Review ASAP…. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them.**_

_**And I'm sorry for the long delay in updating this story….**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon…. Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby, McGee and Ducky got to spend 5 minutes with Tony when he was wheeled into the ward, before Gibbs shooed them all out of the room.

Tony was tired. Coming out of anesthetic always left him nauseous, groggy and unsure. But today he was nauseous, groggy and … terrified.

Ziva wasn't well and he had to help her!

_Husband!_

_How does one pretend to be a husband?_

_What if she asks me about our past?_

_What about where we live and how long we've been married?_

_Wedding photos – we don't have any!_

"DiNozzo, calm down." Gibbs quietly said.

He stood next to Tony's bed watching him and he could see how worried Tony was.

"I'm okay Boss."

"Sure you are."

Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment before sighing.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Where do Ziva and I live?" Tony went straight into the most pressing point.

Gibbs thought for a second.

"You're staying with me while looking for a new apartment." Gibbs replied.

"Boss, you don't have…"

"It's done. What else."

"When and where were we married?"

"We'll let Ziva tell us. Now get some rest. She'll be up soon."

Tony sighed again, nodding at Gibbs before closing his eyes. When he heard the door click closed he opened his eyes and looked at Ziva. She was pale and still. A purplish bruise marred her forehead and her arm was in a sling. Her leg was elevated on a pillow and her heart monitor beat a steady tempo. Tony stared at her for long minutes, replaying their drive to the crime scene and watching her fall.

_Oh God Ziva._

_You could have broken your neck in that fall._

Tony gasped a breath, wrapping his arm around himself. His side and wrist were throbbing gently but his cheek was tight and his eyes watered. Yes, watered. Because DiNozzo's never cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs paced the waiting room his mind throwing various scenarios at him. Ducky observed him and seconded his concern.

Whatever happened in the next few days could tear this team apart.

Hell they were all going to pretend that Ziva and Tony were married.

When Ziva regained her memory she would pull away from them and never trust them again...

"Jethro sit down."

Gibbs ignored Ducky and continued pacing.

"Prowling isn't going to change this situation any. We are doing what we have to, to help Ziva. Not to hurt her." Ducky stated.

Gibbs stopped and stared out of the window.

_But what we are doing to help her, is going to hurt her … eventually…_

Dr Bianca Shore entered the waiting room and picked up on the tension emanating from Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, Dr Mallard."

"Dr Shore. What should Gibbs be looking for in Ziva's past?" Ducky asked as tuned to face Bianca.

"I suspect a traumatic event involving family or a fiancé." Bianca stated.

"Oh Dear." Ducky stated looking at Gibbs.

"Her sister was killed in Israel and she has an estranged relationship with her father. Her mother is also late."

_And she killed her brother to save me. _Gibbs remembered but didn't say out loud.

"She's lost her inner circle of support. That explains a lot. How long has she been on your team?" Bianca asked.

"3 years."

"And this is a pretty close knit team."

"Yes. Jethro sees every member of his team as part of his family. They are closer then father and child, brother and sister." Ducky observed.

"What is Ziva's roll in this team?" Bianca asked.

"She is the practical one, a supportive sister to Timothy, a friend to Abigail, a daughter to Jethro and a granddaughter to me."

"What is she to Tony?" Bianca prompted.

"They bicker like siblings or … _lovers._" Gibbs stated running his hand over his face.

"Have you noticed any sexual tension between them?" Bianca asked.

Ducky and Gibbs remained silent.

"I take that as a yes. Agent Gibbs, have you told Agent DiNozzo…"

"Yes."

"Good. I want to speak to him before Ziva wakes up." Bianca said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Gibbs said following her to the door.

"I'll be here if you need me, Jethro." Ducky said as the waiting room door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tony was still awake when the door to his room opened. He turned away, swiping the wetness from his eyes. But Gibbs saw it and it twisted his gut in knots.

"Agent DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" Bianca asked.

She had also seen the tears in his eyes.

"I'm… _mmm_ … fine." Tony replied his voice thick.

"I'm Dr Bianca Shore and I'm going to help you and your team through this situation."

Tony looked from her to Gibbs and then at Ziva.

"Okay. So what do I do or say when she wakes up?" He asked.

"You let her lead. You watch her closely and give her the support she needs..." Bianca said looking from Tony to Gibbs.

Ziva was already waking up.

She saw Tali's car explode.

She watched Ari fly backwards as the bullet hit his forehead.

She saw Gibbs as his memories returned and he held her close.

And she saw Tony's car explode.

"_Tony!"_ She cried out coming fully away.

Gibbs rushed to her side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ziva, I'm here. Ziva can you hear me?" Tony said pushing himself into a sitting position with Bianca's help.

"Tony, I'm so sorry!" Ziva cried out as her memories, visions faded and her eyes focused on him.

"Shhh, Ziva I'm fine." Tony replied. He was so glad that she was awake.

"Ziva, what happened?" Gibbs prompted as per Bianca's earlier instructions.

"I don't remember." Ziva gasped grabbing Gibbs' collar. "_Daddy_, why don't I remember?"

Gibbs kept his face expressionless as Tony's eyes rounded in shock. Bianca nodded imperceptibly indicating that Gibbs not react in surprise.

"_Daddy?"_ Ziva looked at Gibbs pleadingly.

Gibbs pulled her into his embrace and whispered "Its okay Honey. You have a head injury and the doctor said that memory loss is common in such cases."

A myriad of past memories assaulted Gibbs as Ziva buried her face in his shoulder.

_Memories of being called, Daddy._

_Memories of a young girl laughing and playing._

_Memories of a young girl riding a horse across the beach._

_Memories of a young girl begging him not to leave…_

_Memories of a young girl … dying!_

"Shhh. It's okay." Gibbs whispered, running a hand down Ziva's back.

Bianca saw the anguish on Gibbs' face, and she realized that another story lay behind it.

_First I'll help Ziva and Tony through this and then I'll help Agent Gibbs through his painful past._

Ziva pulled away a moment later and kissed Gibbs on his cheek almost breaking his heart with her tenderness. Then she turned to Tony, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, not sure of what else to say. He could see that Gibbs was shaken and what surprised him was the fact that he could see it, because Gibbs was a man who reveal little or nothing.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked Tony.

"I'm fine." Tony replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore. But having you and Dad close to me always makes me feel better." Ziva smiled.

She still lay against Gibbs' shoulder but her eyes sparkled with … _love and mischief _as she stared at Tony.

Tony smiled back a thrill of awareness racing up his spine.

_She can kill without touching and boy is she killing me right now!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ziva and Tony alone…**_

_**So stay tuned and let me know your thoughts... And I promise to update soon… Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved them! **_

_**And I'm sorry for the long delay in updating... But work has just become unbelievably hectic. **_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva rested her head against Gibbs' shoulder as she stared at Tony, her husband.

_I love you so much, Anthony DiNozzo_, she thought, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Ziva, you okay?" Tony asked, seeing the moisture touch her lashes.

Dr Bianca stayed at Tony's side and watched Ziva closely.

"Yes. I just … What happened?" Ziva tried to get her thoughts in order.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked easing her back onto the bed.

He was master of his emotions once again. When his eyes collided with Bianca's, she smiled encouragingly at him.

Ziva looked from Gibbs to Tony and then at Bianca.

"Who are you?" she asked looking pointedly at Bianca's hand that rested on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm Dr Bianca Shore." Bianca replied.

_A doctor. Well then its okay,_ Ziva thought as an unexpected wave of pain raced through her shoulder.

_"Argh!"_ Ziva moaned.

"Ziva, it's okay." Tony said.

The sight of her in pain made him angry beyond words. Bianca kept her hand on Tony's shoulder, holding him back when he tried to leave his bed and go to Ziva.

"What's wrong with my shoulder? Oh God, my leg's so sore!" Ziva gasped as unbearable pain sizzled up her leg. She looked at her shoulder and was taken aback by the sight of the caste. Her head also ached all of a sudden.

Gibbs felt as much as saw the fear and confusion in Ziva's eyes.

_"Daddy?"_ she looked at him for reassurance.

"It's okay, honey. Just relax." Gibbs said, his hand caressing her forehead as he pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station with his other hand.

Bianca could feel the stress tightening Tony's muscles and she wished that she had had more time to coach him. From his behaviour and reaction, she was sure that Tony had really strong feelings for Ziva and that worried her.

"Officer David …" the nurse said when she entered the room and saw the grimace on Ziva's face.

Ziva stilled and stared at her is annoyance and confusion.

Tony and Gibbs watched her.

_Will she remember anything now? _Tony wondered.

"My name's Officer DiNozzo." Ziva growled a moment later.

_Officer DiNozzo… _

_I like the sound of that… _

_DiNozzo… Damn it… Get a hold of yourself. _

_Ziva doesn't know what she's saying… _Tony admonished himself

"Mmm, but you file…" the nurse started saying.

"It's Officer DiNozzo." Bianca repeated, leaving Tony's side and pulling the nurse away from Ziva. Bianca whispered to her. The nurse listened intently, nodded her head once and left the room.

"She'll be right back with your pain meds. And then I suggest that you rest." Bianca said.

She moved back to Tony's side and forced him to lie down.

Moments later the nurse returned with two syringes. She checked Ziva and Tony's vital signs before administering the meds via their IV lines.

"You should leave now. They'll be asleep for the next hour or two." She said before leaving the room.

Gibbs looked at Ziva who was almost asleep. He felt a tug deep in the centre of his heart. Leaning forward, he kissed Ziva's forehead and neatened her blanket. Then he moved to Tony's side. He saw the worry in Tony's eyes. Placing a hand on Tony's shoulder he said, "She's going to be fine."

_She better be…_ Tony thought but he didn't say anything.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder for a second and when Tony's eye's focused on him, he said, "Get some rest, Tony. I'll be back in an hour."

Bianca was moved by Gibbs' subtle display of emotions.

There was just something about him that made a person feel … _safe and protected._

_Your people are really lucky to have you in their lives. _Bianca smiled as she left the room moments after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the waiting room, McGee and Ducky were taking turns comforting Abby. Every time she calmed down marginally, a new train of thought would invade her mind and she would start pacing and rambling again.

"Abby…" McGee sighed again.

"No McGee. It's true. Ziva could hurt Tony. If they are alone when she gets her memory back, do you think she'll just hug Tony and say, _Thank you for pretending to be my husband… It was such a sweet thing to do to save my life. _Or do you think she'll just put a bullet between his eyes."

"Neither." Gibbs replied.

_Because I'll be standing between the two of them, to soften the blow, for each of them. _

"Gibbs! How is Tony? How's Ziva? Are they awake? Does she still have amnesia? How did she react to you?" Abby fired off these questions as she threw herself into Gibbs' arms.

"Fine, fine. Both are sleep now. Yes. Daddy." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Tony's fine." McGee said.

"Ziva's fine too." Ducky smiled.

"Both are asleep?" Abby questioned.

"Yes and Ziva still has amnesia." McGee said.

"And Ziva called Gibbs, 'Daddy'" Ducky finished.

"Oh boy." McGee stated.

"Daddy! Wow." Abby gasped.

Gibbs pulled out of Abby's embrace and said, "Duck, can you stay?"

"Of course Jethro."

"McGee, Abby, you're with me." Gibbs stated walking out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninety minutes later, Tony opened his eyes and sighed. His wrist hurt but not unbearably so. Turning to the left, he found Ziva staring at him.

"Hey, you're awake." Tony smiled.

"Yes, you are too." Ziva replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a herd of angry cows."

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Tony asked with concern.

"No…" Ziva replied.

Then she smiled and said, "Yes, call the nurse."

The smile and the need for the nurse confused Tony and made him worry about Ziva's state of mind.

"Agent DiNozzo, you called." The nurse said entering the room.

"Yes." Ziva said, drawing the nurse's attention.

"Officer … DiNozzo, what can I do for you?" the nurse said.

_So they've been briefed! _Tony relaxed.

"You can move my bed closer to my husband's." Ziva stated.

Tony coughed in surprise and a mild dose of panic made his skin tingle.

_Move closer. _

_That's bad! _

_Ziva, what are you up to? _

"Mam,"

"Don't call me _Mam_. Just move my bed, now!" Ziva stated.

"Ziva, honey…." Tony tried to intervene.

"I want to be close to you." Ziva pouted.

Her look surprised Tony so much that his heart started doing flip flops.

"Please, Nurse Jackson." Ziva said squinting at the nurse's name tag. "I just need to be close to my love."

_Love! _

_Her love! _

_Oh God Ziva, you're driving me crazy! _Tony wanted to shout.

"Okay." The nurse smiled.

She lifted the brakes on Ziva's bed and pushed her bed close to Tony's. When the beds were side by side, she reset the brakes and made sure that Ziva's IV line was still secure.

Ziva thanked the nurse as she left the room.

Tony was beyond words. He inched away from Ziva, one millimeter at a time. That was until she reached out for him and placed her uninjured hand on his upper thigh.

"I'm sorry." Ziva whispered.

"For what?" Tony swallowed nervously.

The heat from her hand burnt a trail of longing and desire deep into his flesh.

"For ruining our, _honeymoon_." Ziva replied.

_Honeymoon!!! _

Ziva moved her hand to Tony's cheek. Turning to face him, she leaned forward. Using her hand she guided his face closer.

_Oh God, She's going to … _

She looked into Tony's eyes as she brought her lips gently against his.

_Ziva! _Tony mentally moaned in delight.

Ziva's lips were warm and supple and they molded perfectly to his. Sighing she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to caress his still sealed lips.

_Ziva, we can't!_ Tony warned.

Ziva's tongue zigzagged against his lips again, persuading him to open up for her.

_Ziva, Oh God, we shouldn't!_ Tony lamented.

Ziva's dancing tongue became more aggressive. When Tony still didn't open, Ziva took his lower lip between her teeth.

"Open!" She huskily growled.

Then she bit his lip sharply.

"Aahhh!" Tony gasped in delighted shock.

That was all Ziva needed to slip her smooth tongue into his mouth and stroke his delicious tongue.

_Oh God… _

_Yes… _

_More… _

_Don't stop… _

That was all Tony was capable of thinking of as Ziva's taste and touch filled his body, mind and soul…

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter… **_

_**Next Chapter sees Ziva's reactions to the rest of the team… **_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thanks…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for your support, reviews and private messages…. **_

_**Here's your next dose… Enjoy and reviews soon… thanks! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was lost. Ziva's kiss was so tender and yet so demanding. She stroked his tongue in sure, steady strokes like she had done it a hundred times before. Then she demanded that he follow her into her mouth. And how could Tony not obey when she moaned is awakening need.

The kiss grew more passionate and more arousing. Tony's hand slipped behind her head pulling her closer. Her hand rested against cheek before trailing a delicious path down his neck, chest, bruised ribs, abdomen….

_Oh god Ziva! _

At that moment the door to their room opened. Gibbs walked in followed by Ducky. Both stopped short.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

Tony pulled away from Ziva within a second. He took her hand from his upper thigh and moved it back to her bedside.

"Daddy!" Ziva complained, returning her hand to Tony's thigh.

Tony looked from Ziva's hand to Gibbs' face. He frowned and pleaded with Gibbs to do something.

"Ziva you should be…" Gibbs tried to find some kind of calm.

"No Daddy! I won't have you berating Tony. I mean we're married now so he can stay over and he can sleep in my room in my bed, with me and I can touch him and kiss him and … and … oh and do whatever I want with him, when I want!" Ziva shouted, her hand moving to caress Tony's cheek.

Tony grinned at her and then she leaned in to kiss him again. Her eyes were closed but Tony's were wide open, looking at a very angry Gibbs.

_Gibbs, do something! _

_And don't look at me like that! _

_I did nothing… _

_Okay not nothing… but I was pushed beyond what any man could resist… _

_Just get her away from me before I give in to her and you kill me! _Tony begged with his eyes.

"Ahem, Ziva…" Ducky intervened.

"Uncle Ducky!" Ziva gasped in delight pulling away from Tony.

Tony sagged back into his pillows, exhausted, relieved and a slight bit disappointed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Ducky asked, just as Dr Bianca entered the room.

"I'm happy." Ziva said.

Bianca noticed Tony, Gibbs and Ducky exchange a look of surprise as Ziva hugged Ducky close.

_So she's never ever said something like she's happy or sad. _

_She usually kept her emotions well hidden, _

_But now her mind is letting her express her emotions… _

"So how badly are we hurt?" Ziva asked holding Ducky's hand in hers.

"Not too badly." Ducky replied.

"Good! That means we could return to the lodge within a day or two?" Ziva asked.

"The lodge?" Gibbs asked.

Tony made a choking sound as Ziva said, "Yes, the lodge where we were having our honeymoon." Ziva said.

Gibbs' eyes rounded but Bianca's nod forced him to turn away from Ziva and Tony. Gibbs placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of what to say.

Luckily, Ducky came to the rescue.

"Ziva, I think you'll have to put your honeymoon off for a few weeks at least. You have a broken leg and Anthony's wrist and ribs need to mend…."

"No. I've waited so long for this …" Ziva gasped.

"It will only be a few weeks, honey." Tony said by way of comfort.

"But…" Ziva protested before bringing her hand to her head and grimacing.

"Ziva." Ducky's tone of voice caused Gibbs to turn around.

"Maybe we should leave and let you two to rest." Bianca said.

"Aamm, excuse me, but why are you always here?" Ziva asked.

"I'm here because…" Bianca started to say.

"She's here for me. She's the lady I've been seeing for the last few days." Gibbs interrupted.

It was Bianca's turn to be surprised.

Tony was also thrown for a loop.

Ducky had to work hard not to smirk.

"What? I mean, oh!" Ziva quickly said, taking a second look at Bianca. "Well, she is a redhead, and you always did have a thing for redheads … or was it brunettes. I can't ..." Ziva continued but the expression on her face clearly indicated that she unsure.

"It was redheads. And I think Bianca's right. You two should get some rest." Gibbs replied.

Just then McGee and Abby entered the room. Gibbs had almost forgotten the plan. Bianca had suggested that they each visit Ziva to find out who she thought they were.

"Abby! I'm so glad you're here!" Ziva gasped reaching out for Abby to hug her. Tim had to push Abby forward as she was so stunned by this new Ziva.

_Okay, so who will she think you two are? _

_Brother and sister? _

_Friends? _

_Work colleagues? _

_What?_ Tony wondered.

"Oh and I see Timothy's still with you. Has he convinced you not to sleep in that coffin in daddy's basement?" Ziva laughed holding Abby close.

_Daddy's basement. _Gibbs processed this.

"Hey Ziva, Tony." McGee greeted as he moved further into the room and approached Tony's bed.

"Hello Tim." Tony replied surprised by the supportive hand McGee placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Tim. Get over here and give me a kiss. After all I am your future sister-in-law." Ziva smiled.

McGee blushed as did Abby. But he approached Ziva and pecked her on her cheek.

"Keep my sister happy else you'll have me and my dad to deal with." Ziva warned him, her smile still in place.

_So McGeek and Abby are a couple in Ziva's eyes. _

_So they'll have to behave that way? _

_Great, so they'll get to go through some tough moments just like me._ Tony grinned.

Gibbs, Ducky and Bianca observed the exchange and Gibbs rubbed his forehead as a headache started to build behind his eyes.

_So she sees Abby as her sister and Tim as Abby's boyfriend. Interesting! _Bianca observed before turning to look at Gibbs. His eyes seemed drawn together and the fact that he was rubbing his head convinced Bianca that this was starting to become too much for him.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked when everyone remained quiet.

"I'm okay, but I wish I could remember." Ziva sighed.

"Oh, it will come back to you before you know it!" Abby said.

_Yeah and then she will kill all of us._ McGee grimaced.

"I know, but we were on our honeymoon and I don't even know if we spent a night together…" Ziva whispered, but everyone heard.

"Oh boy!" McGee exclaimed.

"Oh, ah, I see how that could …" Abby didn't know what to say.

_"Ziva!"_ Tony blushed in motification.

"Oh, Sorry Tony. I really do want to remember what it felt…." Ziva started to say.

"I'll be right back!" Gibbs gagged as he stepped out of the room.

Bianca followed him.

"Ziva, we'll discuss it later." Tony warned as Tim stared down at him in shock.

"Okay, Love. Later we'll discuss and do a whole lot more." Ziva smirked.

Tony gagged at the look McGee and Abby gave him.

"_Uncle_ Ducky, could I ask you something?" Tony tried to say in a normal voice.

"Of course." Ducky said moving closer to Tony.

_"Ducky, sedate her. Please. Do it now or she's going to … going to insist that we start that honeymoon she's been talking about."_ Tony whispered in Ducky's hear.

"I think you're right. I'll speak to her doctor right away." Ducky replied.

"Mmmm, my head's suddenly pounding." Ziva moaned, drawing Tony's attention.

"I'll just go and get your doctor." Ducky offered as Abby tucked her back into bed, and caressed her forehead.

Ducky returned a moment later with the doctor and nurse in tow. They administered meds through Ziva's and Tony's IV's before asking everyone to leave the room.

As Ziva drifted off to sleep she sighed, _"Love you, Tony!"_

_Oh God, what am I going to do? _

_I think I'm in love with her but when she remembers everything, she's going to hate me!_ Tony lamented

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca followed Gibbs to the waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs, are you okay?"

"We can't do this! We have to tell her the truth." Gibbs growled as he paced the room. His head was really throbbing now.

"No, you can't tell her the truth. She won't be able to handle it." Bianca warned. "You've heard who she thinks all of you are. She sees you as immediate family, a husband, a father, a sister and an uncle. She is replacing her security and safety network with you and your team. I suspect that it's because you really do behave like a family. Taking that away from her will shatter her. She could just go into withdrawal and turn totally away from all of you or she could snap and shut down mentally."

"But I can't lie to her! I swore to protect her and the rest of my team and _yes_, they are my family. But she is going to be destroyed when the truth comes out. And what if she forces Tony into a corner and demands that he be her husband in _every sense of the word_! How will either of them recover from that?" Gibbs snapped.

"They will not be able to engage in sexual activity for at least a week or two as a result of their injuries. If she becomes too _demanding_, I could prescribe sedatives to help her sleep. Then she won't be aware of the lack of sexual activity. But there is no way to avoid kisses, hugs and touches and if Tony doesn't give her those, she will start to react and that is the last thing we want right now." Bianca said.

Gibbs was sitting on the edge of his chair, his head cradled between his hands. For the first time in a long time he felt like there was nothing he could do to make things better. And that made him raging mad!

"Agent Gibbs?" Bianca asked when Gibbs didn't move or say a word.

She watched as he kneaded his temples and she had a sudden urge to do it for him.

_Stop it Bianca! _

"I have headache pills in my office. And I also have a couch, it you'd like to lie down for a while." She offered.

Gibbs looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed.

She was beautiful and he realized that she was right. They had to lie to Ziva to protect her. Their was just no other way!

"Come along." Bianca said, taking his arm and helping his up.

Gibbs thought of resisting, but he was exhausted and he knew that this headache was here to stay. It was one of those rare, but brilliantly devastating migraines that plagues him ever since the explosion.

In her office, Bianca handed him two Myprodol capsules. After he'd downed those she forced him to lie down. She covered him with her throw that rested on the backrest of the couch, before dimming the lights and leaving the room.

Gibbs sighed as he thought about Ziva and Tony and the dilemma they were in. Then a subtle scent tickled his senses and he realized that it was the blanket. It smelt of Bianca, _serene and comforting_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

_**In the next we learn what Gibbs has uncovered about Ziva's past and Ziva has a nightmar… **_

_**So stay tuned and review asap… Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for your support and the great reviews. **_

_**Merry Christmas and I wish you a wonderful New Year… **_

_**Here's the next installment … Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! **_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ziva sighed in her sleep.

_Fiery orange roses with gold ribbons ornamented her wedding gown. Miniature orange roses adorned her hair as it cascaded down her bare back. Around her neck, she wore a gold chain with a teardrop pendent. Tear drop earrings hung from her ears, moving sensually with every movement of her head. Below her gown, she wore a sexy white corset held together by gold ribbon. Her tong also had gold ribbon lacing up the front and a gold bow at the back. _

_She could only imagine her lover's face as he pealed off her gown and took in her special wedding gift to him … _

_"Ziva, you look so beautiful!" Abby cooed. _

_"Is Tony here?" _

_"Yes, he is waiting for you." Abby smiled. _

_"Come Ziva, my beautiful princess. It is time for you to walk down the aisle." Gibbs smiled, decked out in a stunning tuxedo. _

_"Yes, Daddy." Ziva smiled brilliantly. _

_Reaching Tony's side, Gibbs placed her hand into his. _

_"Tony…" Ziva gasped. _

_"You look amazing my love…" _

_"So do you…" _

_'Dearly beloved, we have come together today to …………… _

_…… I now pronounce you man and wife. _

_Anthony you may kiss your bride…' _

_Lips joined to seal the beginning of what was to be a wonderful life… _

_'Thank you…" Ziva smiled as people congratulated her and Tony. _

_"Reception… Tony will drive… yes … see you in a few moments…" Ziva laughed as Tony reached the car… _

_What is happening? _

_Why are we in Israel? _

_Tony, wait for me! _

_Tali… Tali! _

_Beautiful face… dark hair … innocent eyes… _

_Who is Tali? _

_Tali is my… _

_NO!!! _

_A Bomb!!! _

_Tony!!! Tali!!! _

_Tony!!! _

_The bomb exploded throwing metal and rubble in every direction. _

_thud! _

_Something landed at her feet, spraying blood across her beautiful gown… _

_A decapitated head rolled and its dead eyes stared up at her… _

_"TONY!!!!!!" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TONY!!!" Ziva shouted in terror bringing Tony awake instantly.

"Ziva, it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

"Tony!!!" Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva, listen to me!" Tony ordered.

He didn't know how he'd done it was he was sitting next to her, his arms around her.

_"Tali! You are okay… Oh God!"_ Ziva cried holding onto him tightly.

_Tali… she remembered her sister, _Tony realized.

"Ziva, it's okay. It's over now." Tony held her close.

_"Oh Tony it was horrible. Your head … it was lying at my feet and…" _

Tony swallowed, stretching his neck subconsciously.

"I'm fine Ziva." Tony said.

Ziva still trembled in his arms and she repeated what she'd seen in her dream. She alternated between calling him Tony and _Tali_. What worried Tony was that she did not realize that she was alternating between the names.

_What will I do when she asks me who Tali is… was?_ Tony worried.

Ziva snuggled closer to Tony, burying her face into his neck. As her breathing calmed down Tony eased both of them down onto the bed.

_You feel so good… so right in my arms… _

_Ah, Ziva… I have dreamt of this… _

_Okay, let me rephrase … I have fantasized about this and about… _

_About doing a whole lot of … _

_Naughty things with you… to you… aahh _

_But I know it will never happen… _

_So I'll settle for this … because this feels really, really nice… _

Without warning, Ziva snuggled closer and kissed his neck. Tony froze in shock as his fantasy started to play out in reality.

_No! I have to stop her!_ Tony regretted.

_"Ziva?"_ Tony whispered pulling away slightly.

"Help me forget that horrible dream Tony." Ziva pleaded, leaning forward to kiss his neck again.

_No… no… no… no… _

_Oh God… yes… yes… yeeesssss! _

_Z…i…v…a… _

Tony moaned as Ziva nipped his jaw before raining butterfly kissed down his neck. Her demanding hand moved restlessly across his chest, stimulating his nipples.

"Ziva… We should…"

_"Yes, Tony we … should make …" _

"No!"

_"No? Why not?"_ Ziva asked as Tony got off the bed.

"Because… you… I… we … we need to heal."

_"But I want you, Tony!" _

"Oh God Ziva … I want you too."

Tony was dying inside.

He wanted her.

More than that, he now admitted that he…

Loved her!

"Then make love to me…. I'm so _horny _right now… _mmm_ please _baby_!" Ziva begged.

Tony made a choking sound before deliberately collapsing onto the ground. He didn't mean to hurt himself, but he did. The fall jarred his wrist and jolted his bruised ribs.

_"Tony!"_ Ziva gasped as she pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station.

_"Argh!"_ Tony moaned rolling onto his side just as the door to the room opened.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs rushed to Tony's side.

"_Aaammm._ I think I've snapped a rib." Tony gasped.

"Okay, just hold still." Gibbs ordered as nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

McGee and Abby also rushed in.

"Oh Tony! What happened?" Abby asked.

"_Argh_… Ziva had a night…" Tony tried to speak, but the pain was reaching unbearable proportions.

"I had a nightmare and Tony was trying to calm me down." Ziva replied.

"But how did he end up on the floor?" McGee asked.

Ziva blushed deeply.

_"I slipped!"_ Tony shouted.

"Slipped, ahem." Abby grinned and Ziva smiled back.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he realized this _'honeymoon'_ business was going to be a real problem.

"Agent DiNozzo, we need to get you down to x-ray." The doctor said a moment after examining Tony.

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry." Ziva said.

"Shhh, it's okay." Tony replied.

"I'll go with you. Abby, McGee stay with Ziva." Gibbs ordered.

"Of course, _Daddy_." Abby replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they waited at the radiology department, Gibbs observed Tony.

"DiNozzo, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Talk to me." Gibbs insisted.

"Talk to you. If I tell you, you'll kill me." Tony replied.

"I won't, now spill it."

"She's trying to _rape_ me!" Tony whispered.

_And you want her to, _his mind added.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"You know! So what the hell should I do?" Tony demanded.

"Nothing." Gibbs replied.

"Nothing! That's kinda hard to do when her hands are all over me and her tongue…"

"Tony!" Gibbs did not want to hear more. "Bianca's going to prescribe a few sedatives for her for when we go home. But for now, all you have to do is pretend to be in too much pain."

"That won't be hard to do, _argh_!" Tony gasped as his ribs protested.

"Also, don't leave your bed and get into hers. Tell her what she wants to hear, but stay away from '_honeymoon_' and '_bedroom_' topics. You got it."

"I got it."

"She won't demand more so long as you still give her the occasional hug and kiss." Gibbs said

"So, I have your permission to hug and kiss… _on occasion_."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Just checking, Boss. Just checking." Tony replied.

"About her nightmare…" Gibbs asked.

"She mentioned an explosion and my decapitated head. But, she also alternated between calling me Tali and Tony. What should I say if she asks about Tali?" Tony asked.

"Let her tell you who she thinks Tali is." Gibbs replied grimly.

"Tali, was her sister who died in an explosion in Israel. Does Ziva have any other family we should know about?" Tony asked.

Gibbs thought about it for a second.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." He lied.

He was not going to betray her confidence about Ari, not unless it was absolutely, necessary.

"Okay Boss." Tony replied as a nurse wheeled him into the radiology room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Ziva's room, McGee offered to go and get a hot chocolate for Ziva.

"Abby, I love Tony so much." Ziva smiled.

"I … know you do." Abby did not know what else to say.

"Before my dream turned all crazy, I dreamt of our wedding. Did I really wear a gown with orange roses and gold ribbon?" Ziva asked.

Abby just smile, terrified that whatever she said, it would be the wrong thing.

Luckily, Ziva did not wait for her answer.

"Daddy looked so handsome, as he gave me away. And you! You were stunning in a burned orange gown. And Tony, he looked so strong and handsome."

"Ahem." Abby smiled Ziva hugged her close.

"Abby, I haven't told Tony yet. But I want to tell you." Ziva whispered.

"What is it Ziva?" Abby asked curious yet worried.

"I want to start trying for a baby immediately. I want to be a mom and I know that Tony will be a wonderful dad." Ziva replied.

"That's wonderful." Abby replied.

_Oh Boy… oh boy… oh boy!!! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_**Author's note: **_

_**That is it for this chapter… **_

_**More of Ziva's past to be revealed in the next chapter. **_

_**In addition, we will see and Gibbs and Tony's reaction when Abby tells them of Ziva's desire to be a mom… **_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank for the reviews and feedback. I love it! **_

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Review soon! Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky viewed Tony's X-rays with Gibbs standing at his back.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked.

The pain sizzling up and down his side hinted that it was bad.

"Mmm." Ducky said.

"Mmm, what?" Gibbs demanded.

"Anthony has a hairline fracture in his fifth vertebrosternal rib on the left side." Ducky said.

"Good." Gibbs said.

_"Good?"_ Tony questioned, wondering when the caring, concerned Gibbs had left or whether all of that had just been his imagination.

Ducky turned to look at Gibbs with surprise on his face.

"Good, Jethro?" Ducky asked as Bianca walked into the room.

"Yes, it's good, not for you Tony, but for the situation as a whole. This will force Ziva to postpone her honeymoon plans." Bianca said causing Gibbs to smile.

"Great. The more _pain_ I get to endure the better the situation." Tony sulked.

"You'll be given a shot of Morphine when you return to your room. It will help ease the pain and you'll be asleep for the next few hours." Bianca said.

"And Ziva?" Tony asked.

"She's already been given her shot and should be asleep by now. By the way, Abigail seemed rather restless when I looked in on her and Ziva earlier." Bianca said.

"I'll go and check on her as I follow Anthony back to his room." Ducky said as a nurse came into the Radiology room and released the brakes on Tony's bed.

"What should I do it Ziva wakes up and wants to start where _ahem_, where she left off?" Tony asked, looking a bit terrified.

"You tell her that any kind of physical activity could lead to your rib snapping and piercing your lung and that will delay all honeymoon plans indefinitely." Bianca said.

"I just hope it's enough to deter Ziva." Tony said.

"It will be." Gibbs insisted, as the nurse wheeled Tony out of the room with Ducky in tow.

"Agent Gibbs, do you the background information on Ziva for me." Bianca asked.

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"Good, let's go to my office so we can go over what you have." Bianca said leading the way.

She was not wearing her white coat. Gibbs would have had to be blind not to see her straight, long red hair caress her back or the sensual swish of her curvaceous hips. His gaze traveled down her legs to her shapely calves and delicate ankles. He could just imagine those legs wrapped around his …

Gibbs shook himself out of his musing as Bianca turned and smiled at him before proceeding into her office. After making coffee for both of them, Bianca sat down in a couch opposite Gibbs. He had an unobstructed view of her generous cleavage when she leaned forward to retrieve her coffee mug. Gibbs was hard pressed not to moan out, as more of her milky white bosom was revealed.

_Jethro! _

_What the hell's wrong with you. _

_Focus! _

"So what have you been able to find out about Ziva?" Bianca prompted.

Gibbs cleared his throat and took two gulps of his coffee before looking at the wall behind Bianca's head and talking.

"Ziva was born on the 14th of August 1977. She had an elder stepbrother, Ari and a younger sister Tali. She schooled at a private school in Tel Aviv until the age of 10. That was when her mother, Zara died. To help her cope with her grief her father forced her to go to Paris to complete her schooling. During a break from school in April 1992, she witnessed her sister Tali, become the target of a suicide bomber. Tali died in Ziva's arms."

"That explains a lot. What is her relationship with her father and stepbrother like?" Bianca asked taking notes as Gibbs spoke.

_She has nice hands_, Gibbs thought as he watched the pen move over the paper in her hand.

"Her bother's dead. She doesn't speak to her father or want to have anything to do with him." Gibbs replied.

"When and how did her brother die?" Bianca asked.

"2 years ago. Ziva shot him to save me." Gibbs said.

Bianca stopped writing absorbing want Gibbs had just said. She looked up at him and when their gazes locked, Gibbs felt a physical jolt. He thought that Bianca felt it too. Her breath caught and her pen slipped from suddenly lax fingers.

Looking away, Bianca leaned forward to retrieve her pen. She inadvertently gave Gibbs an even better view of her breasts forcing him to cross his legs, as desire rocked his groin.

_Jethro, get a grip. _

_It's not the first time you're seeing cleavage for God's sake. _

"Ahem, did you just say that Ziva killed her brother to save you. Why?" Bianca asked, her voice taking on a husky quality.

"She killed her brother because she learned that he was not who she thought he was. He had betrayed her and his country. But what really got to her was that he had done it on her father's orders." Gibbs said.

"I see." Bianca said.

"Do you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Ahem, do you know if Ziva was ever in a serious romantic relationship?" Bianca asked crossing her legs, causing her skirt to hike up to her thigh.

_Damn, she has sexy legs. _Gibbs sighed.

"Ziva was engaged to a fellow Mossad agent. She found him cheating on her and dumped him. He was killed a week later in an operation that went wrong. She was still in love with him."

"Since she's joined your team, how many romantic relationships has she had?"

_How many have I had? _

_Too few and now sitting opposite you, romance is not what I'm thinking about. _

_Hot, heavy, pure unadulterated sex is what I'm craving. _

_Oh for Pete's sake Jethro. Get a grip! _

"Agent Gibbs?" Bianca prompted avoiding his intense gaze.

"I don't know. Ziva's is a very private person and does not reveal anything not even when under stress. It takes a lot for her to admit that she is afraid or in need of assistance."

"Ziva's amnesia has allowed her suppressed side to surface. She sees each of you a family, replacing the family she has lost. She also wants to replace her lost love and she wants to be soft and feminine and not hard and tough." Bianca said standing up to pour another cup of coffee for Gibbs and herself.

_Soft and Feminine … _

_That you are! _

_Hard… mmm that is how a certain part of my anatomy is feeling right now… _

_"Ahem."_ Gibbs murmured.

He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. By he knew that whatever it was, it was affecting Bianca the same way.

Bianca placed his mug in front of him. A rosy blush staining her cheeks, her shallow breathe and her sensual gaze, gave Gibbs the heads up to do what he knew he couldn't stop himself from doing.

_"Bianca?"_ Gibbs whispered, reaching for her hand.

_"Agent Gibbs …"_ Bianca gasped as he pulled her onto his lap.

Gibbs took in her scent and feel in his arms, her butt nestled against his groin, her leg draped across his thigh, her breasts against his chest, her breathe caressing his cheek. Everything about her felt so _right_.

Looking deeply into her eyes he whispered, "I'm going to kiss you. You can stop me at anything… but right now I have to taste you!"

_"Oh!"_ Bianca whispered a second before Gibbs' lips caressed her.

Sweet, strong coffee left her lips to tease his tongue. His hand held her head in place and his mouth moved daringly across hers. She sighed in delight, opening for him and his tongue launched like a missile exploring every corner of her sensual mouth. Her moaning made him bolder. He lowered her to the couch and pressed down on top of her. Her arms circled his shoulders pulling him closer. Then she was exploring his mouth with delicate little caresses.

She was delicious.

There was a sharp knock at the door drawing Gibbs and Bianca apart instantly.

_"We'll … ah … continue later?"_ Bianca hesitantly whispered.

Gibbs grinned, replying, _"Later…"_

The knock came again and Bianca ran her hand over her hair and face a moment before opening.

Ducky, Abby and McGee walked in.

"What's wrong? Are Tony and Ziva…?" Gibbs stood up alarm replacing the desire that had been pounding in his veins.

"Relax Jethro. They are asleep. However, we do need to speak to you. You too, Bianca." Ducky said.

"So speak." Gibbs ordered as Bianca came to stand next to him.

"McGee?" Abby said.

"No way, Abby. You tell him." McGee said moving to the opposite end of the room.

"Abby, what is it?" Bianca asked.

"Ducky, please get a sedative, muscle relaxes, restraint, etc ready for Gibbs before we tell him." Abby insisted.

Gibbs glared at her before demanding, "Spill it now!"

"Jethro, maybe you should sit down." Ducky said.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, losing patience with his team. Bianca observed his agitation and intervened.

"Please just tell us."

"Ducky?" Abby prompted.

"Oh alright." Ducky said. "Jethro, young Ziva wishes to make you a _grandfather_ within the year. She plans to have her wick way with Anthony starting immediately to ensure that her desire is fulfilled!" Ducky said.

_"Shit!"_ Gibbs swore before sitting abruptly on the couch.

"That confirms my theory." Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs demanded.

Ducky, McGee and Abby stared at Bianca waiting for further explanation.

"What could be more feminine and womanly then to have a baby? Ziva wants to be all that she was not in her normal life. She wants love, safety, security and a family of her own. This is going to be a problem." Bianca said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Gibbs growled.

"No, I mean that if this is her aim, it will be very difficult to stop her or hold her back, without causing damage to her delicate psyche." Bianca said.

"Are you saying…?" Abby gasped.

"That Tony may have to …," McGee continued.

"Give into Ziva's_ demands_ …," Ducky said.

"And have a baby with her!" Gibbs groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**Next chapter sees Tony's reaction and focuses on Tony and Ziva… with a little bit of Gibbs and Bianca... **_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP….Thanks! **_

_**P.S. I know that the thing with Gibbs and Bianca may seem sudden, but it just felt right… Let me know what you think...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hello All my avid readers. _**

**_This is just a short note to say that I am extremely sorry for the extended delay in updating my stories..._**

_**It is not that I am struck or that I have writer's block. It is just that my personal life has changed drastically over the last few weeks. First my dad fell and broke his hip. He is recovering now and I'm taking care of him. And then last week I was given the opportunity to adopt a baby boy so now I have become a mommy for the second time... and my boy keeps me very, very busy...**_

_**But to make up for the delay, below please find a small taste of what's to come in this story :**_

* * *

****

**_Distracted _**

Ziva woke slowly. Dreams of sunshine and fields of fragrant flowers warmed her and made her smile. As she blinked she realized that she was in a hospital bed. Looking around, her eyes landed on Tony's beautiful face.

"I love you, Tony…" She whispered.

Then she remembered what she wanted to discuss with him and wished that he was awake.

"You'll be a wonderful daddy…. Mmmm and the practicing will be lots of fun too."

_"Practicing will be lots of fun too…"_ Tony came awake to these words whispered in a laughing voice.

"Mmm, Ziva." Tony moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ziva smiled.

"Great." Tony replied, a moment before remembering that he should have said that he was in excruciating pain.

"I mean, the pain's bearable… barely bearable." Tony quickly added.

"Oh." Ziva replied, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Ziva, you okay?" Tony asked concerned by the tone of her voice.

"Yes. I just …"

"Just?"

"Oh never mind." Ziva whispered.

"Ziva, something's wrong. Please tell me." Tony insisted trying to access whether she was in pain.

"Mmm, Tony I want to…"

"To?" Tony gulped.

_I'm not going to like this! _

_I know I'm not going to like this… _

"Tony, let's make a baby together." Ziva said in a rush.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, private messages and well wishes. And I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. **_

_**Nevertheless, here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks.**_

_**BTW: my dad is doing much better and my baby is now just over 2 months old…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_A…baby!"_ Tony gasped before collapsing back against his pillows and groaning as if in pain.

_This is bad. _

_This is very bad._

_I knew it was going to be bad… bad… bad…_

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva gasped.

"_No…"_ Tony moaned.

"I'll call a nurse." Ziva said as she pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station.

_A Baby…_

_She wants to have a baby with me…_ Tony moaned aloud.

In his mind he saw her lying in his bed, naked, belly swollen with his child. Up until that moment, he had never imagined becoming a father. But that picture was so amazing on so many levels that he realised that he would very much like to father Ziva's child.

"_Argh…"_ Tony moaned.

_Stop it DiNozzo. Stop it!_

_Gibbs will have your head for just imagining making Ziva pregnant…._

_Well, then he should be here to get me out of this._

_Hell Boss, where are you when I need you…_

"Tony, say something, you're scaring me."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Ziva instantly.

"I'm okay. I just, _mmm_, the pain is just really bad." Tony replied.

It wasn't really a lie. Okay so it was not the whole truth either.

_Ziva wants to have a Baby!!_

_What should I say… do?_

"Tony did you hear what I said, about having a baby?" Ziva hesitated.

"_Ahem."_

"And…?" Ziva asked expecting a positive reply.

"_And… mmm."_ Tony murmured as if in pain.

_Oh, I'm being so selfish…._

_He is in pain right now and probably cannot even think straight._

_But he seems … different…_

_Different ? … From what…??_

_I wish I could remember. If nothing else, I wish I could remember our courtship, falling in love, discussing marriage and children._

A nurse entered the room and smiled, "You buzzed."

"My husband's in a lot of pain. Could you give him something for it?" Ziva said.

"Of course. Agent DiNozzo let me take your vitals and then I'll see about administering your meds." The nurse smiled again.

"Thanks." Tony replied relieved by the distraction the nurse provided.

The nurse took a few minutes to take his pulse, pressure and temperature before noting everything in his file. Next, she administered his meds via his IV line and told him that the pain would ease off soon.

When she left the room, Tony realized that Ziva hadn't said anything for a while.

"Ziva, are you okay?" he asked sitting up despite the pain.

"I'm …" Ziva suddenly felt like weeping.

"Ziva talk to me. What is it?" Tony urged.

"I just wish I could remember. I want to remember how you proposed to me. I want to remember the first time we made love."

Tony gulped at that.

"I want to know that we discussed having kids. _Oh this is hopeless!_" This time tears did fall from her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't cry. Please." Tony couldn't stand to see her like this.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to go to her but he had to comfort her. He got out of his bed and onto her's. Then he pulled her close and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay. I'll tell you how I proposed, how we made … love the first time. We did discuss children, but you decided that we needed to wait a few months before starting a family." The words just flowed from Tony's lips.

He prayed that he wasn't making things worse for them by what he was saying.

"You'll tell me." Ziva pulled away to look at him. He nodded.

She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. Tony tried not to respond … _too much_. But that was impossible. So he let her have her way with his mouth, moaning out as she sucked his tongue and gasping when she bit his lower lip.

"_Mmmm."_ Ziva murmured pulling away.

"_Ahhheemmm."_ Tony concurred.

He loved kissing her, her kissing him, them kissing each other.

"I love you so much. Now tell me about the proposal." Ziva asked as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"The proposal... Right... Well..." Tony yawned, his meds taking effect.

"Tony?" Ziva asked a few moments later. When Tony didn't respond, Ziva pulled away.

Tony was fast asleep, his lips gently curved in a smile.

"You're so adorable, my love." Ziva smiled too, feeling much better. She settled back against him and fell asleep within minutes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Back in Bianca's office, Gibbs paced like a caged tiger. Ducky looked between him and Bianca thinking of possible solutions to this problem. Abby and McGee stood near the door and didn't say anything.

"So you think Anthony may have to go through with this?" Ducky asked when everyone remained silent.

"No." Gibbs was adamant.

"Gibbs, it may come to that. Ziva is in a very delicate state right now. She has lost all her family and replaced them with you. The next logical step in her mind is to become a mother. She wants to have something of her own to love and cherish, something that can't be taken away."

"Yes it can." Gibbs said under his breathe.

Abby left McGee's side and hugged Gibbs knowing that he was talking about Kelly.

Bianca watched the exchange and decided that Gibbs would tell her if he wanted to. Right now, her priority was Ziva.

"But we can't force this on Tony or on Ziva. When Ziva regains her memory she could end up hating Tony and that will obviously negatively impact the child." Bianca said.

"So what can we do?" McGee asked.

"We'll talk to Tony and ask him to pretend ..." Bianca stopped midsentence.

"To pretend..._what_?" Gibbs demanded.

"To pretend to be _infertile_ as a result of his injuries." Bianca said, with a slight blush.

"Tony… _Infertile_!" McGee choked back on a laugh.

"Oh boy. Tony is such a virile guy. Who would believe that his factory of little soldiers is busted and putting out blanks?" Abby said.

Even Gibbs couldn't hold back a smirk. "DiNozzo's not going to like it."

"I dare say the poor boy may end up needing counseling just from hearing his name and the word infertile in the same sentence." Ducky grinned.

"We'll explain to him and Ziva that it is temporary and that we're putting Tony on a treatment program for the next 3 months to resolve his condition. That should buy us some time. I do however suggest getting a dog or a cat, depending on Ziva's preference so that she can start mothering it while waiting to fall pregnant." Bianca smiled.

For the first time in over 2 hours, the tension in the room seemed to have dissolved.

"But don't we still have a problem. Just because he is infertile doesn't mean that they can't still engage in the horizontal salsa." Abby said.

"Maybe we should say Anthony's impotent." Ducky replied.

"That won't work. If Ziva gets too close to him she'll feel…" Gibbs stopped before saying any more.

"Yes, she is likely to feel his arousal. We have to stick with infertility. I'm going to arrange for Ziva to be given a contraception implant. That should prevent pregnancy. We can also insist that Tony wear a condom if they do engage in sex and the main reason for that will be to prevent conception as the quality of his sperm is not optimal now." Bianca spoke candidly, as everyone, even Gibbs, blushed.

_"Damn it, they're not going to have sex."_ Gibbs said under his breathe.

"Okay Gibbs. But let's go and tell Tony that and the rest of the plan?" Abby said standing up and heading for the door.

"Abby, I'll do it." Gibbs said rushing after her.

"Can we watch?" McGee asked and received a much deserved head slap from Gibbs.

"I'll accompany you Jethro." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ducky.

"I never imagined you to be a voyeur Duck." Gibbs stated.

"No never. I'm coming to provide Anthony with moral support. That's all." Ducky smiled.

"I'll get Dr Saroj. She'll be able to see Ziva today, in fact right now, about the implant. That should give you the privacy you'll need to speak to Tony." Bianca said as she followed them.

_David, DiNozzo, the things you put me through!_

Gibbs didn't know whether to growl or to laugh at this whole sorry situation.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**Let me have your thoughts…Thanks.**_

_**The next chapter sees Tony's reaction to his altered virility.**_

_**Ziva also has a reaction – memory, vision… outburst.**_

_**So stay tuned.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_**

**_The long Hiatus is over – I hope to have more time to write as I have changed jobs…_**

**_Here's the next long awaited chapter._**

**_Enjoy and Review please… Thanks!_**

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Gibbs, Bianca and Ducky walked into Tony and Ziva's room.

"Damn it, I told him not to get so close to her." Gibbs growled. Tony and Ziva were fast asleep, Tony in Ziva's bed. To make matters worse her hand was on his bare chest and his on her bare back. The ties at her back were undone.

"I suggest we let them sleep." Bianca said, earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Bianca's right." Ducky said. "We will just embarrass Tony if we wake them up now. Besides he must have had a good reason for getting into Ziva's bed."

Gibbs looked between the two of them and back at Tony and Ziva and said, "Fine, I'll wait for them to wake and then call you." Turning his back to them, he went to sit is a chair near the window at Tony's side of the bed.

"I'll go and speak to Dr Saroj about the contraceptive implant. It's a minor surgical procedure, so we'll need to book an OR." Bianca said.

"What? No. If it means putting her through more pain, then I won't let you do it." Gibbs said, standing up in anger.

"Gibbs," Bianca replied, "she will not willingly take the pill, nor will she allow me to insert an IUD in her uterus."

Ducky intervened, "The only other way, is to give her intramuscular injections every few days. These are painful and have a success rate of 76. The implant has a success rate of 97."

Gibbs threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"The implants will be effective for up to 6 weeks. That should be enough time for Ziva to recover and hopefully regain her memory." Bianca said.

"Fine. Just do it as quickly as you can." Gibbs was tired. This was not what he wanted to be deciding and forcing on Tony or Ziva. He cared so much for them that it hurt him to allow Bianca to proceed.

"I would never put a patient through unnecessary pain, Jethro. Never!" Bianca said. Something in her voice made Gibbs look up but she was already gone.

"She is only trying to help, Jethro." Ducky placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "The implants are the least painful and most effective course of action and most importantly they do not have any side effects."

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Tony awoke slowly. The weight on his side felt just right and his hand on Ziva's back was warm and itching to caress her skin.

_She's sleeping. And no one's around,_ Tony assumed.

_It won't harm anyone, and I'll only do it for a second,_ Tony's fingers flirted over Ziva's soft skin. His hand was on her side, under her arm within a moment and before he realized it he was skimming over the side of her breast. She sighed and arched into him.

_I should stop,_ Tony knew that he was playing with fire. But the feel of her was so wonderful and he was so crazy about her. His hand skimmed higher and reached her pebbled bud. She gasped in her sleep, pushing said bud into his roaming fingers.

This time he groaned, need building within his groin.

_I should stop… She's asleep and I'm taking advantage of her._ Tony prepared to remove his hand as he felt a harsh breath on his cheek.

_Shit!_

"DiNozzo, remove your hand. Now!" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Right!" Tony whispered and removed his hand. Ziva moaned in protest at the loss of those silky fingers. Tony rolled her onto her back and slipped out of her bed.

Gibbs stood right in front of him, fury and frustration clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

"Ahem."

Tony walked around Gibbs and got into his bed. Gibbs covered Ziva and moved to Tony's side.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not a pervert or something." Tony quietly growled.

"Or Something."

"Hey, I told you I'm only human and I can't do this. I can't have her looking at me with so much love, reaching out to me, crying on my shoulder, kissing me senseless and not respond. Damn it I lo-…" Tony stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"You … what?" Gibbs demanded.

"I love her, God Damn it." Tony growled, knocking himself back against the bed and jarring his broken rib.

"Tony, stop it." Gibbs ordered as Tony prepared to slam himself back again.

_"I love her."_ He repeated between pants of pain. Tears gathered and spilled from his eyes.

Gibbs looked at him a moment before pulling him into his arms.

"It's going to be okay. I swear, it's going to be okay." Gibbs repeated.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Bianca returned to Tony and Ziva's room. Gibbs said next to a very quiet Tony while Ziva remained asleep. She raised her eyebrow at Gibbs.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Told me what?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we have come up with a plan to keep you from impregnating Ziva." Bianca said. She spoke softly to prevent Ziva from waking.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for her to continue. Ducky chose that moment to return to the room.

"Ah, I see I'm just in time." Ducky said coming to stand next to Tony's bed.

"What are you going to do? Castrate me?" Tony asked. It was meant to me a joke but didn't come off as one.

Bianca, Ducky and Gibbs explained the plan. Tony remained silent throughout their explanation but the irritation of visible for anyone to see.

"Infertile! If anyone at the office finds out I will never be able to live this down. And you want to take Ziva into surgery to implant hormones into her butt. No way." Tony said.

"Calm down-…" Gibbs ordered but it fell on deaf ears.

"Fine, tell her I'm infertile. But no surgery for her! You can't do it without her consent anyway."

"Anthony, what if you and Ziva engage in inter-…"

"We won't. I won't let it happen."

"What it you can't stop her?" Gibbs asked.

"Then I'll make sure I have a box of condoms ready to prevent her falling pregnant. Like Dr Bianca said, I'll tell her it is to prevent my inferior sperm from entering her. Oh God. Can we stop discussing this now?" Tony leaned back and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, Tony. Take it easy." Gibbs said, indicating that Ducky and Bianca follow him out the room.

McGee and Abby reached the door just as Gibbs, Bianca and Ducky exited.

"How are they doing?" Abby asked.

"Have you told Tony about the plan?" McGee asked.

"Fine," Gibbs said looking at Abby.

"Yes," He replied to McGee.

"Dr Bianca, are you taking Ziva into theatre today." Abby asked.

"No. We will not be using the implant. I suggest that one of you purchase a box of condoms for Agent DiNozzo." Bianca said before stepping away.

McGee's jaw dropped open. Abby's eyes widened to saucers.

Gibbs handed McGee a 50 and said, "Get the damn condoms."

"It's only precaution, not permission for Anthony to proceed." Ducky clarified as Gibbs mumbled that he needed coffee.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Back in the room, Ziva tossed as memories and visions assailed her.

_Running… Running… _

_PAIN! _

_"Ziva save me!" _Tali's voice echoed in her head.

_An Explosion… _

_Tali's Dead … Tali's Dead!_

_Argh … My head…. Pain _

"No!!" Ziva cried out, startling Tony out of his slumber. When he looked at her he was shocked to see her blankets kicked off and her hospital gown clinging to her sweat soaked body. She was moaning and tears stained her cheeks. Her head rolled from side to side, frantically. Tony got out of his bed and went to her.

_"You killed me Achoti …" _Ari's voice invaded her mind.

_"You killed me!"_

_Ari … no… I had to stop you…._

_"You killed me!"_

"Ziva wake up." Tony said placing a hand on her shoulder.

But Ziva didn't hear him.

_"You will pay Achoti; you will pay for your sins… I will kill them."_

_"NO! Ari… please."_ Ziva begged out loud.

"Ari?" Tony was puzzled by her words.

_"Gibbs and DiNozzo… will die the same way Kate did…" Ari's laugh turned to a snarl._

"Ziva snap out of it. You're safe I've got you!" Tony said, louder, trying to pull her into his arms.

_A shot vibrated through her mind… it whizzed past her head and hit its target… _

_Tony's forehead!_

"TONY!" Ziva jerked violently awake, her breath shallow and her head spinning out of control.

"Shhh, Ziva. It was only a dream. I've got you." Tony said, his arms around her, soothing her.

Long moments later, her breathing normalized, her head stopped spinning and she pulled away from Tony.

"Thank you. What happened? Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_That's it for this chapter…_**

**_The next questions Ziva's memory. Has it returned? _**

**_How will Tony and the rest of the team react to her?_**

**_Will she be okay?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out and review please. Thanks…._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry, for the long delay…**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews… I really appreciate them.**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon. Thanks…**_

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked.

A million thoughts raced through his mind.

_Is she okay?_

_Is her memory back?_

_Will she remember all that they shared?_

_Will she want to continue what she'd started?_

_Would he be able to walk away if she didn't?_

"I'm … _oh_ … my head!" She grabbed her head.

Tony pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station and pulled Ziva back into his arms.

"_Tony…."_ Ziva murmured her eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Ziva? Ziva!" Tony voice was filled with concern and something deeper.

"_Argh…"_ Ziva moaned again and Tony pulled her closer whispering that everything would be okay.

"Agent DiNozzo, Mrs. DiNozzo?" a nurse questioned as she rushed into the room.

Ziva gasped.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, tell me what's wrong." The nurse said. She moved to the side of the bed and started taking Ziva's vital signs.

"It's her head." Tony said looking at her with fear in his eyes.

The nurse pressed the nurse's station buzzer again.

"It's very normal to have shooting headaches as a result of the concussion. We'll just get Dr Munroe to take look at you and then we'll give you something for the pain. Now just relax in you husband's arms while I check your vital signs." The nurse said.

Tony waited for Ziva to react. All she did was lean in closer to him, her eyes close as she tried to breathe through the pain.

Quick minutes later, Dr Munroe examined Ziva. She ordered a CT scan and administered a shot of morphine as Ziva complained that the pain was very bad. Tony watched as Ziva was wheeled out of the room. Getting back into his own bed and ignoring his throbbing ribs and wrist, he called Gibbs.

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

"_Mrs. DiNozzo?"_

"_Relax in your husband's arms?"_

_When did we get married?_

Ziva fought through the pain in her head to make sense of what she had heard. Tony had not denied it. He had held her close, caressed her head and even kissed her brow. He was so familiar with her and … being held … by him had felt so right … so good.

_I need to remember what happened! _

The meds started to take effect then, making further coherent thought impossible.

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

40 minutes later Gibbs arrived with Dr Bianca and Ducky.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"CT scan." Tony replied.

A moment later McGee and Abby arrived. McGee opened the drawer at Tony's bedside and slipped the box of condoms into it, his cheeks bright red. He gave Gibbs the receipt and change and moved to stand in the far corner of the room.

"That may not be necessary anymore." Tony mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dr Bianca asked.

"Ziva was having a nightmare." Tony started.

"What about?" Abby asked.

"She mentioned Tali and Ari and then screamed my name." Tony said.

"What else, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

He could sense there was more and he prayed that Ziva had not revealed exactly who Ari was or what had happened in his basement.

"She asked me what happened." Tony said. "And she asked for you."

"What did you say?" Dr Bianca asked.

"Nothing. She started complaining about the pain in her head and her Doctor ordered her to be taken for a CT scan pronto."

"I still don't understand." Dr Bianca said.

"She asked for _'Gibbs'_ and not _'Dad'_. She reacted and sounded just like… well like Ziva. _The old Ziva."_ Tony said.

"You think she's got her memory back?" Gibbs asked stepping up to the bed.

Now he understood.

Tony had confessed earlier that day that he loved Ziva. If she had her memory back, it would bring everything to a halt and Tony would probably pretend to have no interest in her, even if it killed him.

And Ziva… how was she going to react to all that had happened. Would she hate them? Would she think Tony took advantage of her? Would she hate him? That would destroy Tony.

Just then, the door opened and a sleeping Ziva was wheeled into the room.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked and Tony stared at her face.

"Dr Munroe will be by to give you the CT scan results shortly. Mrs. DiNozzo's asleep now as a result of the pain meds." The nurse said, pulling the curtain around Ziva's bed.

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

But Ziva wasn't asleep. She was groggy, lethargic but awake and she listened as her colleagues openly whispered about her and Tony.

"So Ziva knows that you're not married and Gibbs isn't her Dad and I'm not her sister and Ducky's not Grandpa and McGee isn't my intended and Bianca isn't Gibbs' new 'lady'. Oh, that would mean that she wouldn't want to fall pregnant with your baby! Oh Tony…" Abby gasped.

_What?! _Ziva was shocked at what she heard.

"Abigail that was not what Anthony needed to have summarized in such a clinical and harsh manner." Ducky admonished and Abby apologized.

"I don't know what Ziva knows, remembers, believes or thinks." Tony said his voice flat.

_Oh Tony…_ Ziva couldn't even imagine what she had put his through although bits and pieces of her holding him and kissing him, came back to her.

"If she remembers everything, do you think, she'll remember how we all pretended to fill the roles she placed us in." McGee gulped. "Oh Boy, I told you all she would kill us when she found out."

_Tim… No… I wouldn't … I mean I don't know what I will do_… The meds made concentration difficult.

"Shut up, McGee." Tony growled. He didn't need to be told what he already knew would happen.

"Everyone out." Gibbs ordered.

He needed to speak to Tony and reassure him. It was the first time in a long time Tony had admitted he loved a member of the opposite sex. After Jeanne, Tony had steered clear of relationships even casual encounters.

When they were alone, Gibbs sat on the edge of Tony's bed.

"DiNozzo, you can tell her how you feel about her." He said.

Ziva held her breathe.

_How do you feel about me? And how does Gibbs feel about it?_

"Boss, I can't. She doesn't see me that way." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, her mind told her that you were her husband. Why? Because, she feels something for you." Gibbs said.

_Oh Gibbs… _Ziva didn't know whether to be relieved that Gibbs sensed something or not. She was becoming sleepy but she needed to know more.

"But, what if her feelings don't run as deep as mine?" Tony whispered.

_Oh God, Tony what are you saying?_ Ziva stained to stay awake.

"Tony, if you don't tell her, you'll never know. But we first have to find out if she has her memory back." Gibbs said.

_Memory back… _

_I don't … I … What actually happened to me…_

_I don't … remember it all…_

_Only Tony… kisses … touches…_

_Tony … my husband?!_

"Wait a minute, are you saying that, once she has her memory back and if she feels the same way as I do, you will give us your blessings?" Tony looked at Gibbs, shock evident in his voice.

Ziva tried to hold onto the edges of consciousness. She needed to know what Gibbs would say.

Dr Munroe walked in at that moment, stopping Gibbs' response.

"Doctor, how is she?" Tony asked.

"Her CT scan came back clear."

"But the headache?" Gibbs asked.

"Some times as a result of the trauma, certain nerves fire erratically as they try to get back into their normal rhythm. Also the blood vessels constrict and dilate depending on the stimuli present. I believe she had a nightmare before the headache struck."

"Yes, but she also spoke as if she … _mmm_ … remembered who she was." Tony said.

"The CT scan won't reveal if her memory is back. We'll have to wait until she's awake to find out more." Dr Munroe said before leaving the room.

_I will not let them know … that I remember…_

_Not yet…_

Ziva decided as sleep overcame her.

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter….**_

_**The next sees Ziva awake and pretending not to have her memory back…**_

_**Stay tuned and review ASAP…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know it's been years since I last updated this story… And I apologise for this delay. The good news is that I have decided to complete this and my other "In Progress" stories…**_

_**Here's the next chapter…**_

_**Enjoy… and Review please…**_

_**Thanks.**_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Tony spent a restless night tossing and turning and causing pain to sizzle through his wrist and side.

He was frustrated, worried and even a little scared about everything that was happening. He turned to look at Ziva again. She was asleep thanks to the sleeping pills the doctor had given her. They had given him the same pills but he had not taken them, hence his restless wakefulness.

_Do you remember who you are? _

_God Ziva, I love you… _

_What am I going to do if you remember everything and you don't feel the same way about me?_

He turned away, angry at the intense emotions warring within his body. He was Anthony DiNozzo and he was supposed to be a master at masking his emotions. But here he was freaking out about how much he loved Ziva and how much he wanted to protected himself from her possible rejection. _Damnit, this is not how it is supposed to be. _

When he heard the door to the room open, he shut his eyes, willing the unshed tears to disappear as he pretended to be asleep.

Gibbs knew better, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tony's bed.

"Don't know if you're awake, DiNozzo." Gibbs started, knowing that Tony was awake, "but I wanted to continue our earlier conversation. You asked me if you and Ziva would have my blessings and I've had to think about that for a while."

Tony remained still and waited for Gibbs to continue.

"I don't like breaking my rules."

"Boss, what are you saying?" Tony gave up all pretence of being asleep and turned to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned forward and looked at him. "I'm saying, yes, Tony."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you and Ziva will have my blessings if this is what both of you want."

"What? But you just said you hate breaking your rules." Tony gasped.

"I know what I said."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony."

"No wait. What if you change your mind in the morning?"

"Tony, I'm not going to change my mind." Gibbs replied, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked up at him surprised.

"I would have to be blind not to see how much you love Ziva and she has similar feelings for you."

"I don't know." Tony said not bothering to hide his fear and confusion.

"I do." Gibbs said squeezing his shoulder gently. "And when this is over, she is going to love you even more for being there for her."

"That's if she doesn't decide to skin me alive." Tony smiled and Gibbs smirked.

"I don't think she will." Gibbs said. "But right now, you need to take it a day at a time."

"I know, but it's …"

"Difficult." Gibbs finished.

"Yeah. It's difficult and frustrating. And right now I don't know if she has her memory back. And if she does, that changes everything."

"Doesn't have to change anything. If she has her memory back, you tell her how you feel about her. And if she doesn't have her memory back, you keep showing her how much you love her. That's all there is to it." Gibbs said.

"You're a wise man, Gibbs." Tony said. "Did you learn these lessons through personal experience? I mean, you have been married four times."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Just kidding, Boss. Just kidding." Tony smirked. "I will follow your advice now that I know you're okay with Ziva and me being together."

"Of course I'm okay with it Tony. How can I stand in your way? You two are … family." Gibbs said strongly.

"Boss, Gibbs… you're closer to me then my own father." Tony whispered, emotions choking him up. "You've got to know how much you mean to me."

"I know." Gibbs said, patting Tony's cheek in a very fatherly manner.

"Daddy?" Ziva whispered. Tony and Gibbs turned to look at her.

"Daddy… you here?"

_Oh God, _Tony thought, _you don't have your memory back!_

_Great! Or should I say … Crap!_

"Yes, honey." Gibbs said moving to Ziva's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff… sore… tired… thirsty." Ziva whispered.

She felt strange calling Gibbs _Daddy_. But he was so tender right now, stroking her hair as he held a cup of water to her lips.

"Thank you. Is Tony asleep?" she asked.

"I'm awake… baby." Tony said. Ziva felt waves of warm emotion flow through her body.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I was dreaming about explosions and dead bodies and falling." She said, because it was the truth and it was what had woken her.

"Oh honey. You're safe now." Gibbs said, kissing her forehead.

"I… I love you, Daddy." She whispered. She'd always wanted to say something like that to him and this seemed the perfect opportunity.

She felt Gibbs' breathe catch. "I love you too, Ziva."

Tony could hear the emotion in Gibbs voice.

_This is difficult for you too… _he thought.

"Rest now, both of you." Gibbs kissed her forehead again, nodded to Tony and left the room.

"Tony, how did we end up here?" Ziva asked.

"Ahem…" Tony panicked. Her question was ambiguous and he didn't want to put his foot into it by saying the wrong thing.

"Tony, how did we end up in hospital?" Ziva asked.

_Phew!_

"Ah, what do you remember last?" Tony asked recovering quickly and remembering Bianca's advice _let Ziva tell you what she remembers._

"Walking… hiking… falling." Ziva shivered. She remembered what had happened, but she wanted to see what Tony would say.

"That's right. We were taking a walk and you lost your footing and fell off the side of a moun… hill."

"A hill?" she questioned. "Is that how you got hurt too?"

"Yeah, I tried to get to you and slipped."

"I'm sorry… my love..." She said, truly sorry that Tony had gotten hurt.

_My love! Oh Ziva..._

"No baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you got hurt." Tony said getting out of his bed and going to her side. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said looking up at him.

"Oh Ziva." Tony whispered, kissing her again. "I love you so much."

Ziva basked in the sensations of warmth and love she felt from him.

_He loves me. _

_He does._

_I can feel it…_

_Yes, I can feel it._

"Will you lie down with me? Hold me?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva… we can't do … _anything_." Tony warned.

"I know." She blushed. "I just want to be close to you, please."

Against his better judgement, Tony slipped under the covers beside her. She lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder as he wrapped his uninjured hand around her. He kissed her forehead and she sighed against his neck.

"This feels so right." She whispered, kissed his neck and promptly fell off to sleep.

_Yeah, this feels perfect._ Tony kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

oooOOOoooOOOooo


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers… It's feels good to continue this story…_

_Here's the next chapter…_

_Enjoy… and Review please…_

_Thanks._

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_I love you, Daddy…_

Gibbs had not expected to hear those words ever again. He knew he was making too big a deal of it. But it reminded him so much of Kelly and the words she had said to him the last time they had been together.

And Ziva had seemed so vulnerable, not the tough international agent who could take care of herself. She seemed so delicate, so sensitive… someone he was meant to protect and keep safe.

"Agent Gibbs?"

It was Bianca Shore.

"Are you okay?"

Taking a heavy breath Gibbs replied, "Fine."

"Are you sure? You look unsettled. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, walking in step next to him.

"What are you still doing here? It's almost midnight."

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, knowing that he was deliberately changing the subject.

"I was checking in on DiNozzo and Ziva." He said. "Ziva doesn't have her memory back."

"Okay," Bianca said. "So we continue with the plan."

"Unless you have a better idea."

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Bianca replied. "How does Tony feel about all of this? He was quiet upset earlier. You do realize he is in love with Ziva."

"No kidding."

"Is that what bothering you?"

"This whole situation is bothering me. But no, I guess Tony's feeling for Ziva have been growing over the years."

"Did you tell him you understand and you will support him, them?"

Gibbs looked at her sharply.

"Well it was obvious that tony was worried about your reaction to his feeling." Bianca continued. "So have you reassured him?"

"Yeah. His settled down now."

"Good, I'm glad for all of you."

Gibbs said turning to look directly at her. "You're going home now?"

"Yes," Bianca replied and felt the earlier electricity jump between them. "And you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said moving to stand closer to her. "Do you need a ride?"

"Ah, that would be nice of you." Bianca replied, blushing at his deliberate double meaning. "I haven't had dinner yet. Maybe you would like to join be for a snack."

Gibbs took her hand into his and replied, "I would. But I'll need more than a snack."

"I think I can manage that. I'm quiet ravenous myself."

"I'm sure that I can do something about that." Gibbs replied, as they walked out for the hospital.

The minute they were seated in his car, Gibbs pulled Bianca close and kissed her senseless. She didn't hold back and responded like a flash of lightening, bold and hot in an instant. She reminded herself that Gibbs wasn't her client so technically this was not crossing any psychologist / patient boundaries. And then she couldn't think any more because Gibbs' mouth and hands were demanding all of her attention.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The next morning Abby arrived at the hospital early. She brought coffee, croissants, bagels and muffins. When she entered the room, she stopped and smiled.

Tony was in Ziva's bed and both looked to be asleep. And they looked so cute together. She guessed Tony must have sensed her presence, because his eyes were suddenly open and staring at her. He looked down at Ziva quickly and then indicated that she remain quiet, as he slipped out of the bed. Abby moved quietly to him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"I'm good Abby." She said while wincing.

"And Ziva? She doesn't have her memory back?"

"No. She still thinks we're married. So everything continues as planned."

"That makes you happy, doesn't it, Tony?"

"What?" Tony gasped. "No. I want her to know what she is doing and saying."

"Yes, I know. I just meant that you like being so close to her."

"It doesn't matter unless she knows."

"She will, when all this is over and she has her memory back, you will tell her."

"Yeah, you and Gibbs been comparing notes or something. What makes you think she will want to hear all that from me or that she will feel the same."

"She will. And she does feel the same. Tony she wants to make a baby with you."

"Abby…" Tony glanced at Ziva to make sure she was still asleep.

"The Ziva I know would not suggest such a thing if she doesn't have very strong feelings of the romantic kind for you." Abby continued. "Maybe Ziva losing her memory is exactly what you two needed to finally admit how you feel about each other."

"Maybe." Tony replied. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't leave until I'm done." Tony said heading to the bathroom.

"Okay." Abby replied turning toward Ziva.

"Hey," Abby smiled. "You're awake."

"Mmm." Ziva started to stretch and then stopped, a grimace marring her features.

"Easy does it Ziva." Abby said moving to stand next to her.

"Where's Tony?"

Abby pointed to the bathroom and Ziva blow out a breath as she tried to push herself up in the bed.

"Let me help you." Abby offered, fluffing the pillows behind Ziva's head and back.

"Thank you Abby."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better today." Ziva replied. "Is that coffee?"

"Yep. And I also have a chocolate croissant for you." Abby smiled.

"Oh Abby, thank you." Ziva said, pushing herself further up in the bed and accepting the coffee. She took a deep swallow and sighed in joy before biting into the croissant.

"Mmm, it's delicious." She said. "I'll save a piece for Tony."

Abby smiled. "He'll like that."

"Where's Daddy and McGee?" Ziva asked.

She was going to continue for a little while longer. It was just such an easy way for her to express her long held feelings for these wonderful people. When would she have an opportunity like this again.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be by soon."

Then a thought struck Ziva. "Mmm Abby, I can't remember where Tony and I are currently staying."

Just then Gibbs walked into the room.

"Hi Daddy." Abby jumped up and hugged him.

"Hi Abs." He kissed her forehead and then moved to Ziva's side.

"Hi honey." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hello Daddy." Ziva replied, but she felt a twinge uncomfortable, lying to Gibbs.

"Ziva was just asking about her and Tony's living arrangements." Abby prompted just as Tony exited the bathroom.

"We're staying with Dad, baby." Tony said and everyone turned to look at him.

Gibbs smirked and Tony smiled back. Abby was hard pressed to keep a straight face.

"Yep, you're staying with me." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Ziva said. She had not expected that. How was she going to keep up the pretence once they got to Gibbs' house? She would have to admit the truth soon and this caused a pang of loss to blossom in her heart. _I'm not ready for this to end. It feels so good to belong to a family again._

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked watching Tony get into his bed.

"Better, Dad." DiNozzo replied.

Abby couldn't resist, "This is so great, Daddy. Everyone is going to be okay."

Gibbs smiled as he watched Ziva and Tony glance at each other almost shyly. As Ziva looked away, Gibbs noted the subtle shift in her mood and wondered what had caused it.

oooOOOoooOOOooo


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers… _

_You make my day… Here's the next chapter… Enjoy… and Review please…_

_Thanks._

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Alone at last," Tony sighed, getting into his bed.

"Yes, so come over here." Ziva said, surprised by her own words.

"Oh," Tony smiled, got out of his bed and went over to her.

"Lie down with me. I like being in your arms." Ziva said suppressing any emotions that made her feel bad about playing this charade.

"I love having you in my arms." Tony said getting into her bed and drawing her close.

"This is how it is always supposed to be, you and me, together." Ziva turned to kiss his neck.

"Mmm, Ziva…" Tony murmured. He loved feeling her lips on his skin. She pulled herself up against him and started kissing his jaw. Tony let her and reveled in the feeling she invoked in his body. When her lips touched his, he took over the kiss and devoured her mouth.

Moments later they were both panting for air.

"We're making out." Tony smirked.

"And it feels good." Ziva replied, going back for more.

He felt her good hand press against his side and he jerked back gasping as his ribs protested in pain.

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry." Ziva said moving back and causing her injuries to ring out.

"We better slow down." Tony smiled.

"I know." Ziva said. "But I… I want you."

Tony stared down at her. There was something different about how she said it and it made his blood sizzle with need.

"Oh God, Ziva. I want you too."

"Promise me you'll make love to me as soon as we get home, please." Ziva whispered. She was terrified that as soon as he knew that she had her memory back, he would pull away. She wouldn't be able to stand that. So she made a decision in that moment.

_Tony and I will be together before I let anyone know that I have my memory back._

"Ziva…" Tony whispered.

_What do I say? What do I say?_

"Please Tony, promise me."

"I…"

_I should not be agreeing to this._

"Tony?" Ziva pulled back, self-conscious, nervous. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"I promise." He said. "I promise, when we get home and if you are feeling okay, I will make love to you."

That said he pulled her back into his arms and held her until, feeling her relax and then drift off to sleep.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

At about the same time in the waiting room, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee were discussing the situation.

"Abby, go over to Ziva's place and collect her clothes, toiletries and other personal items." Gibbs said.

"And Timothy, you should collect some of Anthony's things as well."

"We're going to set up your guest bedroom as _their_ bedroom." Abby said.

"Yeah. We will have to make it seem like they have been there before."

"No problem, leave it to McGee and me."

"Ah, what if Ziva asks to see their wedding photos or any photos of them as a couple?" McGee asked.

"Oh McGee, we can put something together." Abby said with a smile.

"Abby, don't overdo any of it." Gibbs warned.

"We won't." Abby replied. "We'll leave now." She said dragging McGee out the door.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Later that day, Dr. Munroe and Bianca discussed, Tony and Ziva's physical and mental health.

"I think we should prompt Ziva to see if anything surfaces in her memory. Jethro told me that she seemed different today, quieter."

"Jethro?" Dr. Munroe questioned.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs."

"You two getting close?"

Bianca's response was to blush and smile embarrassedly.

"Well good for you Bianca." Dr. Munroe said. "Agent Gibbs seems like a nice guy."

"He is _very_ nice." Bianca said her mind on the events of the previous night. It had been intense and explosive. Jethro was a superb lover.

"Bianca?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Ziva."

"Yes, I have an idea." Bianca said and they discussed it for a few minutes.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Later that afternoon, Dr. Munroe examined Tony and then Ziva. Then she invited Bianca to join them.

"Anthony, you're doing fine." Dr Munroe said. "You need to take it easy and let your body heal, but there is no reason for you to remain in hospital."

"What?" Ziva said. "Tony can't go home without me."

Bianca observed Ziva but didn't say anything.

"Tony will stay tonight, Ziva. But I want to discharge him by tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Munroe continued.

"Fine, then you can discharge me too." Ziva said adamantly.

"No I can't. You were unconscious for a while when you got injured and you were complaining of shooting headaches yesterday. I want to run another scan tomorrow and keep you under observation for a few more days." Dr. Munroe said.

"No, I'm going home with Tony, even if I have to discharge myself." Ziva said, getting very agitated.

"Ziva," Tony said. "Even if I'm discharged, I will spend all day and night by your side."

"No, Tony. I want to go home with you. I need to go home with you." Ziva said.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Dr. Munroe said. "We will do another scan tomorrow morning and I will check in on both of you in the afternoon to see whether either of you can be discharged."

"Okay." Tony said.

"Fine." Ziva said.

"Ziva, you need to calm down. A physiotherapist will be coming by to help you out of bed later today. Your ability to move around by yourself will play a part in when you will be discharged." Dr. Munroe said, before leaving the room.

"Tony, would you excuse Ziva and me for a few minutes." Bianca said. "I think Jethro and Dr. Mallard are in the waiting room if you would like to join them. I would like to have a private word with Ziva."

"Okay." Tony said and got out of the bed.

"Tony?" Ziva didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay, Baby. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

_No, don't leave me alone with her._

But Tony was gone and Bianca now stood at the end of her bed.

Ziva thought_, I've got to fool her or all this comes to an end today… _

oooOOOoooOOOooo


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note…**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and feedback…**_

_**I've decided to work on and complete this story… **_

_**Enjoy… and review soon… Thank you…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ziva, you seem nervous about talking to me. Why?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not nervous. I just want to be with Tony."

"He'll be back soon." Bianca said, coming to stand next to Ziva.

"What do you want Bianca?" Ziva asked.

"To discuss the truth with you."

"The truth about what?"

"About you. Whatever you say to me will remain between us." Bianca said. "Do you remember who you are?"

"I am Ziva Da… DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

"Okay. Can I share what I think?" Bianca asked. "I think you remember who you are and you're afraid of revealing that to your friends. You are deeply in love with Agent DiNozzo and you really do look up to Agent Gibbs as a father figure. You desperately want to belong within this NCIS family because these people mean more to you than anything else in this world. And that is why you afraid to let them know that you have your memory back. But the feeling of guilt at deceiving them is taking a toll on you. It feels terribly uncomfortable and goes completely against your nature."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ziva said her mood dark.

"I think you do." Bianca said. "And I know that you will do the right thing."

_Oh stop pushing me._

_I don't know what to do._

_I just don't want to lose Tony and I don't want Gibbs to be disappointed in me._

"Don't wait too long, Ziva. There is so much more to gain by opening up to those you love."

_Yes I love them…_

_But they will hate me when they learn the truth…_

"I want you to leave now." Ziva said.

"Okay, but like I said, whatever we discuss will remain between us." Bianca said as she left the room.

Ziva fumed with anger and self-loathing.

_If Bianca can see through me, it's a wonder that Tony, Gibbs and the rest of the team hasn't yet._

_Oh God, Oh God... _Ziva felt totally distraught and confused.

_What am I doing? _

_Using and abusing the ones I love!_

_Deceiving them and myself…_

_They will be so hurt when they find out!_

_This is so… so… so… wrong. _

_But I can't let it end. _

_But I can't let it go on either._

Ziva felt ashamed. This was not her at all.

She would not deceive her friends… her family any longer.

_God… I hope they will understand and forgive me…_

_Oh Tony… Will you understand?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony got back to the ward almost an hour later, he was surprised to find Ziva out of bed, standing by the window.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

She didn't answer and that scared Tony a little.

"Hey, why are you out of bed?" Tony asked as he went to stand beside her.

"Tony…" Ziva turned and hugged him close.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Tony returned her hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, baby, what for?"

"For lying to you." Ziva pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Tony froze as realization dawned.

"You remember?"

"I remember everything." She whispered.

_She remembers everything and she hasn't killed me yet…_

_What are you up to Ms. David?_

"I got my memory back a while ago."

"So." Tony processed this, "you've been pretending?"

"I … yes. At first I didn't understand what was going on."

"And when you figured it out?" Tony tried to think back over the last few hours, days and remembered all the intimacy they had shared… she had let him share…

_Interesting… _

_This is very, very interesting…_

"It was confusing and … scary and… nice, really nice."

"What was nice, Ziva?" Tony prompted.

"You were nice."

"Me?"

"Your protectiveness, your caring, your attention,"

"Ah, Ziva…"

"Your pretending to be my husband… it was all so special and I didn't want it to end." Ziva said looking up at him.

"Me neither," Tony sighed.

_But ending it was… _

_Like right now… _

_Damn … _

_Damn … _

_Damn …_

"But I know it must have been difficult for you."

"I would do anything for you, anything." Tony sighed holding her close.

"I know…"

"So, what happens now?"

"We stop this charade." Ziva said.

_Damn it, I knew it would be over the minute you came back to your senses._

"Okay Ziva, whatever you want to do is fine by me." Tony started to pull away from her his heart breaking.

_It's over… _

_Ziva and me… _

_Are no more…_

Ziva pulled him back and wrapped her arm securely around him.

"Ziva?"

"I want to make it real."

"Real Ziva?"

"No more pretending. No more playing games."

"What are you saying, Ziva?" Tony dared to hope.

"I want to _be_ with you…"

"Ziva…"

"But only if you can forgive me and if you want to be with me." Ziva held him closer still. "Do you want to _be_ with me?"

"Mmm, let me think about it for a moment." Tony's mood swung like a pendulum between heart break and elation.

"Tony?" Ziva feared he was about to refuse her…

"Oh God Ziva, all I want is to _be_ with you. Can't you tell how crazy I am about you?"

"Are you, really, Tony?" Ziva pulled back to look at him, relieved, nervous and excited.

His response was to wrap his arm around her and to kiss her deeply communicating all his longing, all he tension, all his wanting. She responded to him, surrendering all her fears and reveling in the feel of being in his arms.

_Ah God… she remembers…_

_She's in my arms…_

_She wants to make this real…_

_Hey! Does she mean…_

_Real … as in… REAL HUSBAND and WIFE?_


End file.
